Bitten
by RavenAzarathMetrionZinthos
Summary: "He mentioned that he would mark you as his mate; you would obey him. He said he would…" The Beast marks Raven as his mate but Raven is worried that after Malchior betrayed her that she will be hurt again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a normal day in Jump City, and the Teen Titans had returned to the tower after taking care of some bank robbers. Just like every other mission Cyborg insisted on ordering pizza to celebrate.

The group were in the kitchen eating their pizza: Garlic prawn, meat lovers and vegetarian for Beast Boy.

"Man I'm stuffed" Cyborg said while rubbing his metal stomach. "Who wants the last slice?"

"One of you guys have it, I'm going to meditate on the roof" Raven answered in her usual monotone voice as she pulled up her hood and walked out of the room.

Beast Boy stared at Raven for a few moments before looking back at the others. "Starfire or Robin can have the last slice. I'm gonna play some Mega Monkeys".

Cyborg ran over to the couch excitedly shouting "I bet I can beat your high score Grass Stain!"

"No way dude, no one beats the Beast!"

 **3 Hours Later 10:00pm**

"Haha! Told you I'd beat you BB" Cyborg announced proudly.

"Dude, that's not fair. You totally cheated on that the last round".

"Whatever man, I think I'm going to go to sleep now. See you tomorrow Beastie".

Cyborg left the main room leaving Beast Boy to turn off the Game Station. He wasn't tired yet so he decided to pay Raven a visit on the roof. The two had grown a lot closer in the last few months. Starfire and Robin were dating now after the events in Tokyo and Cyborg was almost always working on the T-Car. He was certain that the empath would enjoy his company.

Beast Boy was walking down the hall towards the roof looking at the name tags on each door until he crashed into someone. Suddenly he fell forward; against his will he instinctively bit down on the person's neck. Quickly realising what had just happened Beast Boy released his grip on the person's neck and stood up looking at who he had just bitten.

Raven was sitting on the floor with her hand against the bite mark on the right side of her neck. She pulled her hand away looking at the small amount of blood stained on her hand; then facing up towards Beast Boy with a look of fear.

Beast Boy could only look Raven in the eye for a split second before bursting out of the hall in a panic leaving Raven on the floor by herself.

Beast Boy sat crouching on the rocks near the ocean just outside the tower.

Just like Terra had taught him he threw a small rock watching it skid across the water.

"Beast Boy, I wanted to talk to you". Beast Boy's head turned suddenly hearing the half demon's voice; he could see where he had bitten her, dry blood starting to form around the mark. Raven sat down next to Beast Boy, her eyes filled with concern for the changeling. "About what happened earlier, I forgive you. I'm sure it was an accident. You just gave me a fright".

Beast Boy couldn't even bring himself to look at Raven. He had hurt her; he had hurt the girl he had a not so secret crush on. Possibly even loved. "Rae, if I tell you something do you promise you won't hate me?"

A small smile formed across Raven's face, quickly turning to a look of concern. She could see the fear in his eyes; she could sense his emotions. Why was he so scared? "You can tell me anything, I could never hate you".

The changeling managed to look at Raven "When I bumped into you I lost control of my body. I'm positive the Beast purposely bit you. I'm positive he…. Beast Boy paused.

"He what? Garfield? Raven started to sound nervous.

"He marked you" Beast Boy said in almost a whisper while turning his gaze back to the ocean. "The beast has claimed you as his mate".

Raven stared a Beast Boy for a moment, trying to find something to say "But I thought Cyborg gave you an antidote to help you keep the Beast under control".

"He did give me an antidote, but it doesn't work. And it's starting to get serious, he has already taken control once before: Three weeks ago in my room. Luckily I managed to regain control before he could hurt anyone, before he could hurt you.

Looking at her friend in sorrow Raven leaned closer to Beast Boy holding his hand tightly "I'm sure we can help you control him".

Beast Boy was surprised that Raven didn't ask why the Beast wanted her "You don't understand Raven! He's spoken to me, he's said terrible things. He mentioned that he would mark you as his mate; you would obey him. He said he would…"

Beast Boy was cut off when he felt Raven lean into him wrapping her arms around his body. The empath rested her head against his chest while whispering "I promise that I will do everything that I can to help you Gar". They both laid in each other's embrace until they decided to go inside for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

Raven was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling. No matter how hard she tried, all she could feel Beast Boy's emotions emitting from his room. He seemed angry, afraid. Suddenly Raven froze, she could sense something was wrong, almost as if he…. ' _No he'll be fine'_ the empath thought to herself. His emotions were going crazy, something was definitely wrong with Beast Boy.

Wearing only a black lace bra and underwear Raven found it appropriate to put on some clothing before checking on the changeling. She quickly slipped on a thin black night gown and exited her room.

The half demon arrived at Beast Boy's room. The bite on her neck tingling her soft skin. She was hesitant to go inside until she heard growling and arguing coming from the other side of the door. Suddenly the air went cold and everything was silent. All that could be heard was the girl's soft breathing. Raven entered the code on the keypad and quickly entered Beast Boy's room. Beast Boy was lying on the floor with his hands covering his face as he growled in pain. The changeling jolted his head up at Raven with tears in his eyes.

"Raven you need to get out now! Please!" he shouted desperately.

Raven ignored Beast Boy's warning as she ran over to him, avoiding any mess on the floor. She rested her hand on his shoulder panicking. "Garfield!"

No response. Raven couldn't sense Beast Boy's presence anymore. The changeling stood up slowly facing the girl. The empath knew Beast Boy wasn't there, the Beast had taken over. "Beast Boy?" she muttered.

'Isn't here" growled the Beast morphing into his animal form.

"Where's Beast Boy? Where's Garfield?"

"What's wrong with me?" The Beast moved closer to Raven who had fallen onto the floor in fear.

In shock that the Beast could talk the pale skinned girl managed to stand up. "You're a monster! You're hurting Beast Boy". The Beast was getting aggravated.

"My host is too weak to be with you! I have claimed you not him. You shouldn't care for him".

"You don't own me! I'm not your possession!"

"We'll see about that". The Beast morphed into Beast Boy; his eyes were a faded white colour. He stared at Raven seeing through the thin gown, observing her features with lust in his eyes. Feeling a sudden burning sensation on her neck, Raven fell to her knees crying in pain. The Beast grinned and crouched down leaning closer to the empath.

"Get away from me you Beast!" she cried.

The Beast chuckled drawing himself closer to the girl's face. "Or what? With that mark on your neck you must obey me; you cannot refuse me". Suddenly the Beast pushed Raven onto her back as he began to straddle her. He started to lick the wound on her neck. "You're powers won't work when the mark is restraining you. So don't struggle".

A slight whimper came from Raven's mouth. The burning sensation of the mark along with the Beast's tongue was beginning to arouse her. The mark was starting to influence her; and she couldn't help but enjoy wat was happening to her.

The Beast could smell her arousal. "I'm going to enjoy mating with you" he whispered in a husky tone.

"No!" The half demon tried to control her urges and get up but the Beast's grip was too strong. She begged "Please". The Beast began to sensually bite on Raven's shoulder as his right hand started to rub along her inner thigh. Raven couldn't help but let out a small moan from the growing pleasure she was receiving. Her thirst for sexual gratification was increasing and she needed relief. Soon she realised what was happening, she knew she didn't want this but her lust told her otherwise. She faced away from the Beast, giving him more access to her neck. She began to feel tears drip down her cheeks.

The Beast started to struggle and growl. His eyes slowly fading to their normal emerald green colour. "Raven! I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Raven could see Beast Boy had started crying.

"Beast Boy it's alright, I'm fine" she said, tears falling from her eyes.

"What did he do to you?"

Raven paused for a few moments thinking about how to explain what happened. "He tried to dominate me, he began kissing me and telling me he was going to mate with me". Raven began sobbing, purple hair falling across her face.

Beast Boy hugged Raven tightly. "I'm sorry you have to deal with this now Rae. I shouldn't have let this happen". She looked at the teen with sad eyes.

"It's not your fault this is happening. I tried to resist but my powers are useless under the mark's influence. The mark gives off a burning sensation in the Beast's presence, or whenever someone touches it". The two sat in each other's arms for what seemed like a lifetime until they both agreed to go to sleep.

"Let me walk you back, I want to make sure you're safe" Beast Boy said looking Raven in the eyes sweetly. Beast Boy then picked the girl up bridal style. She let out a faint cry before looking at Beast Boy's face, taking in his features. She couldn't help but blush while she was being carried down the hall. This felt so weird, but she was also enjoying being so close to beast Boy. Over the years the green teenager had matured greatly and his figure was more muscular than lanky. He was also now slightly taller than Raven. There was no doubt that she had definitely grown to have intense feelings for the changeling. Though the dark haired girl was scared to admit these feeling after Malchior had betrayed her. Would Beast Boy do the same? If he ever loved her that is.

The door to Raven's room opened, Beast Boy rested Raven on her bed and pulled the sheets over her slender figure.

"Thank you" she whispered.

Beast Boy smiled gently at her "Goodnight raven". He then left her room closing the door behind him. Taking in the lavender scent of her room, Raven shut her eyes slowly letting sleep consume her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

A faint warm glow passed through the curtains into Raven's room. She woke up, the bite on her neck aching from last night. Raven turned to face the clock on her bedside table; it was 9:30am. She had slept in, likely due to how tired she was.

The pale skinned girl pulled off the sheets and headed to the bathroom. Cyborg had recently installed one in her room as she often fell asleep in the bath. She stepped into the shower, the hot water dripping down her soft skin. Raven washed her hair and exited the shower, drying herself off with a dark blue towel. The girl then put on her usual leotard, belt, cloak and boots before heading into the main room for breakfast. The empath walked into the common room to find Cyborg serving up bacon and eggs. As usual Beast Boy was eating his tofu.

Starfire who was sitting with Robin looked up to see the half demon entering the room. "Good morning friend Raven".

The Boy Wonder looked towards Raven "You're up late, you're usually the first one up".

Raven walked into the kitchen and started preparing her herbal tea. "Rough night, that's all".

The cloaked girl waited by the kitchen counter for her tea to infuse when she noticed Beast Boy walking over, placing his plate in the sink. "Morning Rae Rae" he smiled in his usual Cheshire cat grin.

"Good morning". The mark on her neck began to tingle; she was lucky her leotard covered it, she didn't want the others to see and ask what it was. That would be very awkward for her and beast Boy. She avoided eye contact with Beast Boy as she sat down at the kitchen table with her herbal tea. Beast Boy made his way over to the table and sat across from Raven. The other three Titans had finished their breakfast. Starfire had gone to watch Robin train while Cyborg was upgrading the tower security system.

Raven looked up from her tea to find beast Boy silently watching her. "Why are you staring at me?"

He blushed lightly, there was an awkward silence before Beast Boy spoke. "I like watching you". The changeling mentally punched himself for realising how creepy he sounded. Raven looked at him raising an eyebrow. She left her empty cup in the sink before walking towards the hall.

"Where are you going Rae?"

"The roof".

"Can I join?"

"Sure, just don't make too much noise". Her monotone voice was still present but it made Beast Boy happy that he could spend time with Raven. Beast Boy followed and the two made their way to the edge of the roof. Raven sat in lotus position while shutting her eyes. Beast Boy sat down next to the girl and crossed his legs. He calmly fixed his eyes upon her figure until he broke the silence.

"Raven" he paused. "I was wondering if you could teach me to meditate, like you".

She opened her eyes and looked at him, slightly confused. "Really? Why do you want to meditate?"

"Well you meditate to control your emotions, so I thought that if I tried I could control the Beast".

The empath sighed. This had to be such a burden for him, especially if he was turning to meditation. Beast Boy never quite understood how it worked. She didn't want to bring up last night, so she didn't question his reasons. "Ok Beast Boy, I'll teach you but I can't guarantee that this will help you control him. It took me years of practice".

A wide grin spread across the changeling's face "Thanks Rae! You're the best!"

"Firstly, it's Raven. Second, it's not a big deal, it would be nice to have someone to meditate with. Starfire can never stop talking when she meditates with me".

"So where do I start?" He asked smiling at her. Raven stood up from her meditating position and walked closer to the changeling.

"First you need to cross your legs" she demonstrated moving into lotus position, her legs crossed. "Like this".

Beast Boy attempted to do the same, crossing his legs into lotus position. "Then what?" Raven moved closer to the green teen. She rested her hand on his right shoulder and gently pressed her hand on his back, moving him into an upright position.

"You need to straighten your back first"

Beast Boy felt the empath's gentle hand press against his back. A shiver ran down his spine, he loved the feeling of Raven touching him. He was eager for more. He could feel himself losing control. Raven looked down at the green teenager next to her. She could sense his emotion's practically jump. She certainly didn't realise that Beast Boy enjoyed the sensation of her touch. "Beast Boy, are you ok?"

He turned to her blushing, almost spitting out his words "Yeah I'm fine Raven". Before anything else was said the sound of the alarm rang through both of their ears. The two raced off the roof and into the common room. Starfire, Robin and Cyborg were already waiting in the middle of the room. "What's going on?" Beast Boy asked standing next to Cyborg.

"Cinderblock is attacking the city" Robin replied.

Cyborg looked at Robin, he wasn't impressed. "Seriously? Didn't we catch this guy last month?"

"I want to know how this dude keeps breaking out." Beast Boy groaned. "If I had a dollar for every time we had to go after this guy I'd have….. I don't know, a lot of money" he joked.

"It doesn't matter" Robin stated. "All that matters is that we stop him. Titans go!"

The Teen Titans were making their way through Jump City. Once again Cinderblock had escaped from prison and was creating chaos. Starifire and Raven were flying towards Cinderblock, Beast Boy was morphed as an eagle while Robin was on his motorcycle and Cyborg was racing in the T-Car. Robin raced past Cinderblock throwing a smoke bomb, temporarily blinding him while Starfire flew down and shot starbolts at him.

Raven chanted her usual mantra, consuming Cinderblock in a black energy and throwing him into a building. While Cinderblock was knocked to the ground Beast Boy transformed into a tyrannosaurus, biting down on Cinderblock while Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at the villain. Cinderblock struggled but managed to push Beast Boy off of him. He then ran towards Robin and Raven. Using her magic raven picked up a car and threw it at Cinderblock; the creature managed to catch the car mid-air and throw it back at the half demon. Unable to react quickly enough the car flew straight towards her, knocking the girl towards the ground. Robin ran towards the falling body, catching her before she hit the concrete below.

Minutes later the other three Titans managed to defeat Cinderblock. Beast Boy turned away from the unconscious enemy he had just defeated to see Robin walking over to the T-Car, delicately resting Raven inside the vehicle. A pang of jealousy shot through the changeling when he saw this. He could not allow someone else to touch his mate.

Beast Boy ran over to the Boy Wonder growling "Get away from her!"

"Friend Beast Boy it is alright" Starfire said calmly. "Robin caught Raven before she hit the ground". Beast Boy didn't turn his furious gaze from Robin. A low growling noise could be heard. His animal instincts were overpowering him; he couldn't help but feel the need to protect his mate. He looked at the dark haired girl, she was unconscious and had multiple gashes across her body. One on her forehead was badly bleeding, some blood drying in her hair.

"It's alright, we'll take her to the medical bay back at the tower" Cyborg stated. "She should be fine".

Due to the fact that Beast Boy almost attacked Robin for holding Raven, the rest of the team decided to have him carry Raven to the tower and into the medical bay. He carefully placed her form onto one of the medical beds while Cyborg hooked her up to the computer, checking her vitals. "Good news" the tin man said. "Her organs are ok, she just has a few scratches".

"I am relieved, our friend will be alright" Starfire sighed. Starfire, Robin and Cyborg began to leave the room.

"Sorry I got angry at you earlier Robin" Beast Boy said. "I don't know what came over me".

Robin faced him "It's alright, you were just worried about Raven". He then exited the room with the two other Titans.

Beast Boy sat on a chair next to Raven's bed. He noticed a faint blue glow begin to surround the empath. The changeling felt a wave of relief sweep through him when he saw Raven begin to heal herself. He noticed the many tares on her uniform, they could be seen more easily when her wounds began to close and disappear. The beast's voice rang through his head ' _You're weak. You let this happen'._

He ignored the voice and held Raven's hand while resting his head on the bed, slowly falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

Raven opened her eyes to find herself inside the Titans medical bay. 'Cinderblock must have hit me pretty hard' she joked to herself. The girl looked down at her left hand to see Beast Boy sleeping peacefully alongside her bed, resting on a chair; His hand delicately placed above her own. Raven couldn't help but smile at the thought that Beast Boy had waited for her to wake up. She slowly made her way out of the bed, making sure not to wake Beast Boy. She wandered towards the exit when she heard movement behind her.

"Good to see you're awake" Beast Boy yawned.

The empath turned her head to meet with Beast Boy's as he walked over to her. "There were no major injuries so I healed quickly" she stated.

The changeling smiled at Raven "Well I'm glad that you're alright. Now let's get some breakfast". The two Titans made their way to the living room and prepared breakfast. Raven noticed that no one else was here meaning that she must've slept in. She sat down at the table as Beast Boy kindly offered to make them both waffles and her usual morning tea. The pale girl silently sat at the table waiting patiently when she felt two arms wrap around her body and embrace her in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh friend Raven I am delighted to see that you are doing the recovering" Starfire cheered.

Raven struggled to speak through the immobilising hug "I won't recover if you hug me so tightly" she gasped.

The Tamaranian released her grip on Raven "I am the sorry".

"It's alright".

Beast Boy walked into the room proudly placing down Raven's waffles and tea on the table with a smile plastered to his face. "Some breakfast for the lovely Raven". She blushed lightly hearing Beast Boy's comment. She was thankful she had her hood up to hide it. "Good morning Star" Beast Boy said turning his attention to the orange alien.

"Good morning friend Beast Boy. It was nice talking but I must attend to my precious Silkie now. I believe it is time for his breakfast" Starfire explained before making her way out of the living room. "I will be seeing you both the later".

Beast Boy waited for Starfire to leave the room before returning his focus to Raven. "So have you tried the tea yet?" he asked with a gentle smile on his face. "I made it just the way you like it".

Raven took a sip of tea from the cup and rested it on the bench. "It's actually pretty good. How'd you learn to make tea?"

Beast Boy smiled scratching the back of his head. "After watching you make it every day there's no way I could get it wrong".

She smiled at him sincerely "Impressive".

The two sat silently after that and ate until they were both finished. Raven was the first one to break the silence. "You ready for a meditating session?"

Beast Boy's face lit up with excitement at finally being able to meditate with Raven without disturbances. "You bet" he answered. They both put their dishes away and made their way to Raven's room.

"Before we start I need to put on a new uniform" Raven stated to the Changeling. "This one's ripped everywhere, so turn around please". Beast Boy faced the other way making sure not to watch as Raven got dressed. His face began to grow red as he heard the sound of Raven's cloak fall to the ground and her leotard zipper move down her back. It was difficult for him not to fantasise about what was happening behind him and what the empath looked like right now. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and see her form, but his dignity told him not to. As Raven got dressed she could feel the excitement coming from Beast Boy; she smirked as she sensed his growing arousal. As much as she would have liked to tease him she thought better of it.

Beast Boy's ears suddenly pricked up at the sound of her voice calling him. "I'm done you can turn around now". Raven neatly folded her old uniform and placed it on her desk to throw away later. She put on her cloak letting it rest around her shoulders and spoke to Beast Boy. "Because I'm so nice I'll let you sit on the bed" she joked.

Beast Boy smiled and jumped onto her Queen sized bed and spread himself out as if it were his own. "Sounds great Rae".

"Raven" she corrected nudging him so he would sit up. "Now I want you to cross your legs and keep your back straight". Beast Boy carefully followed her instructions. "Then close your eyes and focus on nothing but your breathing. They both proceeded to do so and sat in silence for a few minutes before Beast Boy interrupted the peace.

"Am I supposed to think about anything in particular?" He asked.

Raven sighed at his interruption trying not to show her slight frustration with his impatience. "Once you enter a trance try thinking about the Beast. Since he is a part of you, like my emotions in Nevermore; you should be able to locate him easily".

Beast Boy nodded then returned his focus to his meditation. Eventually he felt his muscles ease as he entered a trance. He opened his eyes to find that he was no longer in Raven's room. It worked; the green Titan managed to enter a realm within his own mind successfully. He began wandering around the dull landscape until he came across a path leading towards a dark void. Beast Boy walked through the darkness feeling something primal inside of him spark. The Beast was definitely here, though he appeared to be hiding. "Hello" he called out. "Anybody here?" No answer. Nothing could be heard but the sound of his soft breathing and heart pounding in his chest.

He continued to walk around for what seemed like eternity until he heard a low growl. "She's mine". Beast Boy turned around looking in all directions filled with adrenaline trying to find the source of the voice. His concentration was suddenly broken by the sensation of something pressed against his left shoulder. His eyes jolted open to see Raven looking at him, her hand resting on his shoulder.

Raven looked at him confused and spoke "Beast Boy are you alright? You began sweating and fidgeting out of the blue".

Beast Boy knew he couldn't tell her about the Beast's voice. Raven obviously felt threatened by the Beast; He just didn't want to make the pale Titan feel any more scared than she already was. Though he had no choice but to tell her about his little success in communicating with him. He managed to stumble on his words "Well, I didn't manage to contact him. I think he's hiding for now".

Raven felt her spine shiver at the fact that Beast Boy couldn't locate the Beast within his own mind. The thought scared her but she couldn't show it. She gently rubbed her temples to calm herself and looked back at Beast Boy. "That's odd. You'll just have to try again another day" she reassured herself.

"Well, if we're done meditating how about we go to the training hall for a while?" The changeling asked.

She looked at Beast Boy and smirked. "You want to train with me? That's a first".

"To make it fair we should have a sparring match. No powers allowed".

"Alright then, let's go". The half demon walked across the halls to the training room with Beast Boy closely following.

Before they entered Beast Boy chuckled to himself. "I bet you 10 bucks Robin's in here training".

Raven let a small smile form on her face hearing Beast Boy. "Don't be rude. Robin has worked hard to get to where he is now. I think you can learn a lot from him" she answered.

Beast Boy's grin faded and his ears flattened slightly. "I don't need help from Robin. When we start I'll show you how tough I am" he stated with confidence in his voice. This was his chance to prove to Raven that he was capable of holding his ground in a fight. Or maybe it was how the Beast wanted to prove he was a worthy mate. They both entered the hall to find no one inside. "Wow I can't believe he's not here" Beast Boy joked.

The empath ignored Beast Boy and removed her cloak, resting it on a nearby bench. "Ok Beast Boy, show me how tough you are" Raven teased walking towards the centre of the room.

He grinned at her and walked towards her. "You know you're gonna lose right? I have way more experience in hand-to-hand combat than you".

"What makes you say that?" Raven asked crossing her arms.

"You rely on your powers so much I don't think I've ever seen you fight without them". Beast Boy explained smiling.

"We'll just have to see how tough I am then" Raven stated throwing her arms towards Beast Boy in an attempt to hit him. He effortlessly avoided her attack and knocked her to the ground by tripping her over.

"If you want to beat me you'll need to predict my moves. Always be one step ahead of your opponent" Beast Boy said with his hand out offering to help Raven up. Raven lifted herself up and struck the changeling in the chest. She then proceeded to block his punch. They continued to spar for what seemed like hours. With each new round one of the Titans would always find a new way to outsmart the other opponent and knock them over. Beast Boy certainly had the advantage over Raven with his experience but she quickly picked up his skills and fought back almost as well as him. Eventually they both agreed to end their training and take a break.

Panting, Raven walked towards the fridge inside the training hall and pulled out a plastic water bottle before drinking from it. "Who taught you to fight like that?" the girl asked sweating.

Beast Boy grabbed a fresh towel and began to wipe away his sweat. "When I joined the Doom Patrol they taught me a lot, along with the Titans. Though my animal instincts make it easier to avoid attacks." He boasted proudly.

Raven put down her water and looked at Beast Boy. "I'm sorry for underestimating you earlier" she stated with a genuine tone to her voice.

Beast Boy smiled at Raven, his grin growing wider with the idea that just came to mind. "Do you wanna go for a swim now Rae? Perfect chance to cool off" he asked trying not to sound like an idiot. Sure he wanted to go for a swim after their intense training session but he also enjoyed the idea of seeing the Raven in a swimsuit.

The dark haired girl hesitated at his offer but knew how much she wanted to cool off right now. She answered him with a smirk. "Alright, I'll meet you in the indoor pool". She could tell by the emotion coming off him that he was eager to see her in a swimsuit. She never knew how much of a perv he could be but it didn't bother her in the slightest. Knowing how much the changeling was eager to see her in a swimsuit made her feel special. Raven didn't want to seem dirty but she felt like this could be her chance to get closer to Beast Boy. Some of her emotions were beginning to grow restless due to fact that she was in denial about her attraction to the changeling. Most of the time when she got close to him she would sense his heart rate increase. Though she always brushed it off as Beast Boy just being Beast Boy; she could never believe that anyone would love a half demon.

Raven left the training hall and headed towards her bedroom to get changed. She had never felt comfortable with the idea of wearing a bikini, unlike Starfire. She swapped her normal outfit for a black one-piece swimsuit. The empath couldn't help herself as she checked herself out in the mirror. " _Damn we look good_ " Brave stated.

Timid hid behind Brave's green coloured cloak " _This swimsuit might be too revealing_ " she whispered.

" _I have to disagree with you_ " Love pointed out to Timid. " _Beast Boy will think we're hot as hell wearing this_ ".

" _Indeed, this outfit is certainly more revealing than our usual. Beast Boy will be sure to notice_ " Knowledge said fixing her glasses.

Raven grunted at her emotions' conversation. "It doesn't matter how Beast Boy sees me; I'm only swimming to cool down and relax" she told herself unconvincingly.

" _Don't lie to yourself Raven. You know you're only swimming to see Beast Boy shirtless"_ Lust spoke grinning suggestively.

"Raven growled to the maroon cloaked emotion "Don't you dare try anything".

Lust chuckled " _Don't worry dear, I won't do anything. Not yet"._

After Lust's comment Raven's emotions went silent. She double checked herself in the mirror. Her swimsuit was just like her leotard except there were no sleeves and her chest was left open. Once she reassured herself that she looked fine she went down to the pool. "Why am I even concerned about how I look to Beast Boy?" She muttered to herself in a state of confusion.

Not to her surprise she found the green Titan already swimming laps in the pool. She rested her towel on the nearest chair and walked into the heated pool. Beast Boy stopped swimming and looked up when he noticed Raven entering the pool. "You look nice Rae". He said trying to sound innocent. Though in his head he couldn't stop admiring how nice she looked in her swimsuit. There was no doubt his attraction to Raven had grown recently and seeing her in a swimsuit didn't help his self-control. His animal instincts told him to ravage Raven right now but his sanity told him otherwise. Beast Boy knew if he let his animal urges take over there was no way she would ever go near him again; Let alone be in a relationship with him.

Without thinking she replied whispering "You don't look to bad yourself". She couldn't help but admire his exposed chest and muscles. He certainly wasn't the scrawny teenager he used to be but still wasn't as built up as Robin was. Not to mention he wasn't wearing his grey gloves. His exposed skin revealed his small claw-like nails on his hands.

" _Kinky"_ Lust whispered.

Beast Boy heard Raven's comment with his enhanced hearing, but chose not to say anything back. 'I can't believe she actually said that' he marvelled to himself.

The empath instantly turned red realising she said that to Beast Boy knowing he probably heard her. "Oh Azar why did I say that?" she mentally screamed to herself.

" _Because you know it's true"_ Lust told her. _"Just imagine what he's hiding under those pants"_ she whispered seductively.

Raven's face turned even brighter at the thought that was put into her mind. She quickly tried to cover her face with her hood when she noticed Beast Boy swimming over but remembered she was in her swimsuit.

Beast Boy got close to Raven grinning "You're face is pretty red Rae. What's wrong?" He teased.

Raven stared at his chest and quickly turned to his face. As tempting as she found it she didn't continue studying his body. "I'm perfectly fine" she spat out.

"Oh yeah?" Beast Boy grinned. "Maybe you just need to cool off" he joked splashing her with water. She squinted her eyes at the friendly attack but quickly recovered and splashed him back. The changeling quickly dropped under the water avoiding her splash then morphed into an octopus. He wrapped his tentacles around her legs and pulled her under before changing back to his normal form. He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

Raven burst out of the water in an attempt to catch her breath. Out of the blue she began to laugh lightly. Beast Boy smiled in amazement that he managed to get Raven to laugh; something that she did so rarely he sometimes thought that she was incapable of doing so. He loved the sound of her light chuckles, though she rarely expressed laughter it was one of the reasons he had fallen for her. An object suddenly smashed on the other side of the room. Raven's laughter began to die down when she heard the sound.

Beast Boy looked at the pale girl in sorrow. "It must be so difficult for you" he commented softly. "What's it like? Having to control your emotions so much?" His voice became more serious but with an empathetic tone.

Raven sat in the water for a moment pondering on his question. "No one's ever asked me that before. It's not always easy, but I manage. That's why I meditate all the time, so I can control my emotions as they're linked to my powers" she replied calmly. "Why are you asking?"

"It's something I've always wanted to know" he replied.

Raven lifted the tone of her voice. "Well I've always wanted to know something about you". Beast Boy looked at Raven curiously. "What's it like when you change into an animal? Does it hurt? Can you still understand English?"

He smiled at being asked such a question. Surprisingly no one had ever asked him much about his powers. "Well, it's extremely different from being human. I take on the instincts of whatever animal I morph into as well; which is never a good thing. It always hurts to transform, though I've gotten used to the pain". He smiled at Raven trying to reassure her that he was fine. "And surprisingly I can't understand English or any other language as an animal. The Beast is the only animal who knows English and can speak it".

"Wow. I never knew it was like that" Raven told him sounding slightly shocked. Beast Boy climbed out of the pool grabbing the nearest towel. She followed him and wrapped a towel around herself. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Telling people won't change anything. I don't need sympathy" Beast Boy stated. "Though I appreciate the concern".

 **10 minutes later**

After the short and informative swim in the pool Raven decided to stay in her room for a while and read. The purple haired girl didn't even get 15 minutes to herself before she was interrupted. Her reading came to a sudden halt when she felt a sudden force jump onto her bed. Raven lowered her book to see a light green cat crawl towards her. The cat mewed and rested on her lap. Usually she would kick Beast Boy out of her room but instead she smiled gently at the cat before she went back to reading. The feline stuck its head under the book and turned to look at the pages. He stared at her meowing, then went back to looking at her book. "What do you want Beast Boy?" Raven asked without taking her eyes off the pages.

The green cat suddenly morphed into Beast Boy, his head resting on Raven's lap while the rest of his body lay on her bed. " _Oh Azar he's sitting on our lap"_ Happy shouted.

" _He looks so cute like this"_ Love stated. _"Why can't he do this every day?"_

"Shut up" Raven told her emotions.

Suddenly Beast Boy interrupted the mental conversation. "What are you reading?" he asked.

She answered him in her monotone voice. "Learning a new spell. I figured that if I learnt to transform into an animal temporarily I could understand you and your powers better".

"Raven you don't need to do that. Besides, your body won't be used to shapeshifting".

"You can't change my mind, I'm going to finish this spell".

The changeling sighed knowing that arguing with her would be pointless. Once Raven made up her mind there was no way of changing it. "Alright, I'm not going to stop you. I'm just going to warn you now that you'll pick up certain animal instincts; you won't be used to them meaning that if you're not careful they could control the way you think. You'll need to learn to control these instincts, they're more dangerous than you know.

"Is that what it's like for you?" she asked calmly.

"Yeah, since I have animal DNA those instincts carry into my human form".

Raven lightened her tone and smiled gently at the changeling. "Well if this spell works you won't have to be alone all the time".

Beast Boy smiled, his ears lifted up. "Sounds great Rae, but do you know what animal you want to be?"

"I haven't thought about it" she answered.

"Why don't you try the Mexican wolf? Beast Boy suggested. "They're always fun".

"Alright. Give me a few more minutes to memorise the spell. Tell the others what I'm doing" she asked watching Beast Boy get off her bed.

Beast Boy wandered off into the living room, luckily everyone was there. Robin and Cyborg were playing video games while Starfire cheered them both on. The green Titan spoke over the sound of the television, alerting the three of them to his presence. "Raven's decided to learn a new spell" he announced. "She's decided to transform into a wolf for a while. So it's best to stay away from her until she gets used to transforming".

Starfire was the first to question Beast Boy's statement. "Why is friend Raven becoming the wolf?"

"She says she wants to understand my powers better" Beast Boy answered.

"Alright just be careful. There's a roast in the oven and I don't want any animals ruining it" Cyborg told the changeling, turning his head from the game.

"Make sure you're with her Beast Boy" Robin commented.

Beast Boy felt proud knowing that he was responsible for helping Raven. "Don't worry I'll look after her" he claimed proudly. Beast Boy made his way back to Raven's room. "You memorised the spell?" he asked.

"Yes I know what to do". Raven placed her spell book on her bed and chanted her mantra. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos". The empath dropped to her hands and knees feeling as if her bones were breaking. Beast Boy watched trying not to feel sorry for her. There was nothing he could do for her right now. Raven let out a painful cry before she lay motionless on the floor. Beast Boy crouched next to her and began patting her gently. She had lavender purple fur with dark patches of purple running along her back. Raven began to move slightly before groaning from the pain. She opened her eyes to find that everything was bigger than her. Even her bed seemed taller. She turned her head to find Beast Boy crouched next to her as he petted her fur. She growled defensively baring her teeth.

Beast Boy noticed her aggressiveness and morphed into a wolf and sat closer to her. "How are you feeling?" he asked calmly.

She stopped growling and answered him. I'm fine, just a bit sore".

Beast Boy laughed at her comment. "You'll get used to it. Try standing up".

The lavender canine attempted to lift herself off the ground several times. Each attempt she fell over until she finally managed to stay upright. "Now what?" she barked.

"Well" Beast Boy began wagging his tail. "I've always wanted to play tag in the tower but no one else could transform into a wolf. Until now" he smirked.

"So you want to play tag?"

"Yeah" Beast Boy was cut off when Raven nipped at his left ear and ran stumbling out of the room. He chased Raven managing to catch up to her effortlessly until they entered the living room. The empath darted past the couch and crashed into a pair of legs.

Starfire almost fell over from the force of the impact but managed to keep her balance. She looked down to see the purple wolf that was obviously Raven. The Tamerainian went down to pat the canine but Raven snapped at her hand and growled at it. Luckily she moved her hand in time. "Raven, it is your friend Starfire. Please do not be afraid".

Beast Boy caught up to Raven to see her snarling defensively at Sarfire. Panting from running through the tower he tried to calm her. "Don't hurt Starfire".

"She scared me" Raven told him. "Why can't I understand what she's saying?"

"I told you earlier, when you transform you can't understand English".

Raven looked at Beast Boy confused. "Aren't we speaking English?"

"It's complicated" he replied.

"Being an animal is weird, I can't help but want to attack Starfire".

"These are your animal instincts. You felt threatened so naturally you'd attack her. And naturally I'd tag you" Beast Boy barked as he nipped at her ear and ran into the kitchen; knocking over Cyborg who had just brought a lamb roast out of the oven.

The emerald wolf crashed into Cyborg but continued running. The roast fell onto the floor before the tin man could catch it. "No! All that hard work gone!" he cried falling to his knees.

Raven quickly followed Beast Boy and jumped over their ruined dinner carelessly. Beast Boy then proceeded to run onto the couch where Robin was sitting. He crashed into Robin, bowling him over with an extreme force. Raven came to a sudden halt in front of the couch when she heard Robin shout. "That's it!" he screamed. "I want you both outside now!" The masked Titan pushed the green dog off him and scared them both out of the room.

Both Raven and Beast Boy ran out the common room as fast as their paws could carry them. They ran out of the tower and into the backyard under the shade of a tree. Raven collapsed onto her side panting from exhaustion. "My legs are so tired, I guess I'm not used to running a lot" she laughed.

"But it was fun wasn't it?" Beast Boy asked smiling.

"It was pretty exciting" the empath admitted. "I think I'm going to rest for a while". Beast Boy sat next to her and began to lick her ear affectionately. "What are you doing?" she asked with a hint of embarrassment in her voice. It was impossible right now but if she could Raven's cheeks would be bright red. She began to uncontrollably wag her tail with excitement.

"I'm cleaning your fur" Beast Boy stated reassuring Raven. "This is what wolves do to show affection and clean each other".

"But I'm not dirty" she told him.

Beast Boy chuckled lightly. "Then I'm not cleaning you am I?"

'Oh Azar' Raven thought to herself. 'This can't be happening'. She felt her embarrassment grow with every lick Beast boy gave her but she couldn't deny how she was enjoying the sensation. Raven repositioned herself so she was closer to Beast Boy. She hesitantly began to groom his fur with her tongue. She didn't want to admit it but she did enjoy sharing tongues with Beast Boy. The two groomed each other for a few minutes before Raven jolted her head up, sniffing the air. "What's that smell?"

Beast Boy barley moved. "There's a rabbit in the bush behind me". He had already scented it earlier so he didn't seem too curious.

Raven stood up and went into a hunter's crouch. "Is it just me? Because I'm really hungry" she told Beast Boy.

"It's probably your instincts to hunt and kill prey" he stated calmly.

As soon as the rabbit jumped out of the bush Raven leaped at it. Not to anyone's surprise she missed and the rabbit ran away. Raven fell flat on her face tripping over her own paws. Beast Boy couldn't help but let a small laugh escape him. "Don't laugh at me" she snapped.

His laughing stopped and Beast Boy stood up and padded towards Raven. "Wanna play another game?" he asked.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking Frisbee. I throw and you catch".

"You're kidding right?"

He practically begged her. "Please Rae, you'll love it".

She hesitated but eventually gave in to his whining. "Fine I'll play Frisbee.

"Thanks Rae" was all Beast Boy said before he padded towards a hollow in the tree they were sitting under. He picked out a red Frisbee from a stash of dog toys and ran back to Raven.

"Why do you have a stash of dog toys in the backyard?" the empath asked.

"Doesn't everyone?" he joked before morphing into his human form. Beast Boy threw the disc across the yard watching Raven chase after it. The lavender wolf jumped into the air attempting to catch the Frisbee with her mouth but failed. She picked up the red disc and carried it back to Beast Boy. The changeling patted her soft fur when she came over to drop the now saliva covered Frisbee. "Nice try, you'll get the hang of it". Raven couldn't help but wag her tail at Beast Boy's praise. Beast Boy picked up the Frisbee and threw it again; this time Raven caught it successfully and brought it back to him.

They continued to play Frisbee for another 20 minutes before Beast Boy noticed that Raven was growing tired. He put the Frisbee away and morphed back into a wolf. They both agreed to return to the tower. Raven entered her room and jumped onto her bed; she noticed Beast Boy follow her into her room. "I'm going to sleep for a few hours before dinner".

Beast Boy pretended to be upset and began to make whining noises. "Oh, alright".

Raven could easily tell that he was trying to fool her but she still felt guilty and eventually gave in. "Fine, you can sleep up here" she told him. Beast Boy began wagging his tail and jumped onto Raven's bed. They curled up together and drifted off to sleep.

Beast Boy opened his emerald eyes to realise that he was still in Raven's room. He looked through the window to see how dark it was. ' _Must have been asleep for hours'_ Beast Boy thought looking out the window; not to mention that it was raining furiously outside. The changeling was surprised that the rain hadn't woken her up. Beast Boy morphed into his regular form, still lying next to the sleeping Titan. He smiled softly as he began to stroke her silky fur.

The sudden sensation of Beast Boy's touch woke Raven but she didn't bother to move. She simply lay there with her eyes shut, enjoying the attention. She blew her cover when she began to wag her tail. The green Titan realised she was awake and stopped petting her fur. Raven whispered her mantra and let out a small cry of pain as she transformed into her usual self. She hesitated to move for a small moment as she got used to her body. "How'd you sleep?" Beast Boy asked resting his hand on her shoulder.

Raven was thankful she was facing the other way due to her cheeks growing red. "It felt weird" she answered. "Everything is so primitive, even dreams are different".

"What did you dream about?" Beast Boy asked.

"I was walking through the forest, and I began to chase prey between the trees. Are your dreams like that?"

"Not all the time" he replied. "And they're not always pleasant". Beast Boy then removed his hand from Raven's shoulder; he then attempted to change the topic. "So do you think you understand me better?"

"I think I learnt a lot, and it was pretty fun" Raven replied smiling.

Beast Boy's ears lifted up "Would you do it again?"

"Definitely". She paused for a brief moment. "Though I'd love to chat, I think we should get ready for dinner". When dinner came around the other three Titans were curious to hear about Raven's experience. She explained that she had enhanced senses and couldn't understand any of them speak.

Cyborg laughed lightly. "Don't worry you two; I had to cook a whole new roast because of your chaotic game of destroy the tower".

Beast Boy laughed "You know it was an accident Cy".

"I spent hours preparing that gorgeous hunk of meat, and because of you I dropped it on the floor where your muddy paws had been".

"It's alright now" Starfire reassured. "We have a new lamb of the roast" she said proceeding to cover her food in mustard.

"I think you mean lamb roast" Robin corrected.

"I don't think it matters too much to Beast Boy anyway. It's not like he was going to eat it" Raven joked in her monotone voice.

"Meat is murder" the changeling stated proudly as he ate his salad.

"Suit yourself" Cyborg replied. "More meat for us". The Titans eventually finished their meals and decided to watch some movies together. "What kind of movies do you guys want to watch?" the tin man asked.

"How about a zombie movie?" Beast Boy suggested enthusiastically.

Raven answered first. "No thanks".

"How about we participate in the viewing of the original War of the Stars trilogy?" Starfire suggested holding a case of DVD's.

"Star Wars sound good" Robin answered.

'Anything Starfire suggests sounds good to you _'_ Beast Boy thought smirking. The group all agreed to watch the original Star Wars trilogy starting from 'A New Hope'. Occasionally throughout the films Beast Boy would glance at Raven; noticing how she was slowly drifting in and out of sleep from exhaustion. Once they finished watching the first two movies they decided to go to bed.

"We'll watch the final movie tomorrow" Cyborg promised. "Goodnight" he said walking out of the common room. Starfire had already fallen asleep so Robin carried her to their room as they slept in the same bed now. Everyone said goodnight and left the hall to go to sleep.

Raven was listening to the sound of the rain spitting against her window as she tried to fall asleep. She was almost asleep when she felt something furry lay on her chest and begin to purr softly. She opened her eyes to find a green cat curled up on her chest sleeping peacefully. "You shouldn't be in here" she told the feline. The cat barely mewed in response. "Beast Boy you're really heavy" she complained. "Get off". Beast Boy crawled off her. He sat next to her face and stared into her eyes. "What?" Raven asked yawning.

"Meow"

"Beast Boy". No response. Raven hesitantly got out of bed and picked up the green cat. She carried him back to Beast Boy's room and rested him on his bed. The cat jumped off the bed and darted out of the room. His heavy paw steps could be heard running towards her room. "Why me?" she muttered to herself as she walked back to her room.

 **Author's Note: I'm still not sure how I'm going to continue this story. If you have any ideas please suggest them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

 _Raven made her way to her bed; wearing nothing but a black silk night gown as she crept through the darkness of her room. She wrapped herself in blankets ready to fall asleep until she felt two arms wrap around her waist. "I was wondering when you'd get here" a familiar voice whispered in a husky tone._

 _The pale girl looked up to see Beast Boy climbing on top of her with lust filled eyes. The emotion radiating off Beast Boy was filling her with arousal. He reached down towards her jawline, gently nibbling and trailing kisses across it. Raven let out a series of small moans and stopped resisting his touch as she felt his mouth slowly make its way down towards her neck; leaving faint marks along her smooth skin. She began to let her hands roam around his chest, tracing the outline of his muscles as her slender fingers travelled towards his belt. She slowly unbuckled his belt, letting lust take over her entire body. After the changeling's pants were removed he pushed Raven onto her back with a single hand grinning at her._

 _Beast Boy continued to kiss Raven along her neck as he slowly removed her gown, teasing her for what was to come. He let his hands explore every inch of her body, slowly making his way towards her inner thigh; occasionally allowing his nails to trace parts of her skin making Raven tremble in pleasure. She leaned closer to Beast Boy ready to kiss him before his form shifted into the Beast. The creature towered over her forcefully pushing her down while grinning menacingly._

Raven opened her eyes breathing heavily in shock. She lay still for a few minutes trying to calm herself from her strange yet erotic dream about the Beast. Raven began to shift from her position when she felt a strange warmth close to her stomach. She looked down to find a green cat sleeping peacefully alongside her; she had completely forgotten about allowing Beast Boy to sleep in her room. Though she would only allow him to sleep in the form of an animal. Otherwise, there would be trouble, for Beast Boy.

She carefully struggled out of her bed ensuring not to wake Beast Boy. Just as she left her bedroom and shut the door she encountered Starfire walking past in her usual cheery self. "Good morning to you today on this glorious morning friend Raven".

"Good morning" Raven replied continuing her walk down the hall.

"Have you seen friend Beast Boy this morning?" Starfire asked.

"No" she lied. She didn't want anyone to know that she had been allowing Beast Boy to sleep in her room. It would ruin her reputation among her friends and she knew Robin and Cyborg would never stop teasing her about it. Even though Starfire would unlikely understand the situation, she would still pester her with questions and possibly ask the others about it. Raven came to a halt and quickly turned around to see Starfire looking inside her room curiously. She immediately pulled her out of the room and dragged her into Starfire's. "What are you doing?" Raven asked angrily.

"I was merely looking for friend Beast Boy. I assumed that he may have been in your room as he was not in his this morning" Starfire explained innocently. "Why is our friend slumbering in your room?"

Raven sighed in annoyance of her friend. "You can't tell anyone that I let Beast Boy sleep in my room". She paused for a brief moment hesitating to tell Starfire the truth. "I only let him in my room because he wouldn't leave no matter how many times I kicked him out".

"That is most understandable. Beast Boy can become quite the full of hand at times".

"You mean quite the handful" Raven responded. "Well he certainly is. I can't seem to get him off me".

Starfire's expression became full of fright at Raven's remarks. "Are you saying that friend Beast Boy is trying to get on top of you?"

Raven's face grew a faint red under her hood at the thought of Beast Boy trying to climb on top of her. "No, I am just saying that he can be difficult to deal with at times".

"Have you ever thought that maybe friend Beast Boy pesters you as he may have the feelings of attraction towards you?" Starfire asked innocently. "I believe that this may be Beast Boy's way of doing the flirting with you".

Raven tried not to puke at the thought of her and Beast Boy."I highly doubt that Beast Boy likes me" Raven admitted.

' _It's cute when you lie to yourself Raven dear'_ Lust chuckled.

"That is what Robin told me one time after we had entered the relationship. Starfire told her. "He thought that I would never come to be with him". Raven managed to hold back a laugh at the thought of Robin spilling out his feelings towards Starfire. He always seemed so serious that it was hard to imagine him any other way.

"Well it's nice to see how much Robin cares for you".

"Oh yes" cheered Starfire. "Sometimes when he wants to show the affection towards me we will both go to his room and have the most glorious time doing what the Earth people call _making the love"._

The empath tried to hold back a look of disgust at what Starfire had just told her. There was really no need for her to know what Robin and Starfire did in bed. "I don't think I needed to know that Star. Usually those things are kept personal between the two of you".

"Do you and Beast Boy proceed in the makings of love?"

Raven almost choked on the air at hearing Starfire's question. "Absolutely not. We're nothing more than friends". Raven told her trying to make it clear.

' _Though he has become quite the man'_ Lust whispered into Raven's ear _. 'Remember what we saw in the pool yesterday? I wouldn't mind letting him have his way with me'._

"Raven? Are you alright?" Starfire asked sounding concerned. "You have become quite the shade of red" she pointed out. Raven realised what was happening and tried to pull her hood further down her face.

"Sorry I just zoned out for a moment" Raven told her. "I don't think we need to talk about this anymore".

"That is most understandable. Though I have one more question to ask you" Starfire told her.

"Go ahead" she answered plainly.

"You do have feelings for friend Beast Boy, do you not?"

Raven's mind froze for a moment, feeling nervous from the question. She would answer honestly but to be truthful, she didn't know the exact answer herself. She stood there for a moment thinking about the question; they had definitely grown closer in recent months but she didn't know how to describe their friendship. "I'm not sure how to describe our relationship" Raven admitted.

"So it is possible to still see the connection between the two of you?" Starfire asked excitedly.

"We'll have to see" Raven answered before leaving Starfire's room and heading towards the kitchen for breakfast.

Beast Boy lay on his back as a green cat. He stretched and tensed his muscles before shifting into his human form. He looked around finding himself to still be in Raven's room. ' _Wow she left without me'_. The green titan rolled off the bed and exited Raven's room.

A strong scent of oil and meat waft through the air as Beast Boy walked into the common room. "Yo, Beastie!" Cyborg shouted from across the kitchen. "Want some beautiful crispy bacon?"

"No way! I can't believe you're fine with killing those animals" Beast Boy protested while walking to the cupboard to grab some cereal.

"If it's already dead then I don't see a problem in eating it" Cyborg shrugged.

"You're supporting the people who killed those animals".

"Friends" Starfire interrupted. "There is no need to argue over the cooking of the bacon".

"Sarfire's right" Robin added. "You two argue about this every day, it's giving me a headache".

Beast Boy sat down at the table with Robin and Starfire and ate his cereal without mentioning Cyborg's breakfast. He quietly finished his meal and went off looking for Raven. It wasn't uncommon for her to skip breakfast; usually she'd take advantage of the early morning and meditate on the roof. Unfortunately Beast Boy was about to interrupt her morning.

The changeling climbed up the stairs to the roof of the tower, trying to be as quiet as possible. He slowly opened the door and found Raven levitating on the edge of the roof whispering her usual mantra. He crept over and sat down next to her preparing to meditate as well.

"What do you want?" Raven asked without opening her eyes to look at her visitor.

"Thought I'd join you for some meditating" Beast Boy replied. "If that's alright with you". Raven didn't answer, she just continued to meditate as if Beast Boy wasn't there. The two sat together enjoying the silence until Raven decided to get up and read for a while. As she began to walk off Beast Boy's ears pricked up listening to the sound of her footsteps walking away.

The changeling decided to get up and follow Raven to wherever she was going. He ran over to her just as she entered the stairwell into the tower. "Where you going Rae?"

"I thought I might read for a while" the empath answered plainly.

"Ok" Beast Boy responded. "Do you wanna go out later? I was thinking that we could go to the beach"

Raven looked at him in surprise "Well…"

"Great! I'll see you at 4:00" Beast Boy cheered before walking off.

Raven was left standing at the door to her room alone. Did Beast Boy just ask her out? ' _No, he wouldn't'_ Raven told herself as she walked into her room. She walked towards her wardrobe and looked for any nice clothes apart from her usual uniform. Nothing seemed appealing to her anymore, or at least nothing she thought Beast Boy would like. ' _Wait, why do I care what kind of outfit Beast Boy would like? We're only going to the beach; we're just friends'._

Suddenly Raven heard a small knock on the door. "Raven, are you in there?" It was Starfire.

"Come in" the empath answered.

Starfire flew into Raven's room and embraced her in a bone crushing hug. "Oh Raven I am the most happy for you" the Tamaranian cheered. "I was dropping of the eaves when you agreed to go to the beach with friend Beast Boy". Raven didn't seem surprised at Starfire; she always managed to hear everything going on in the tower. "Do you know what you will wear on your trip to the beach with friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

"I have no idea what to wear" Raven answered honestly.

The orange alien walked over to Raven's wardrobe and looked through her clothes. "I believe it is quite common for Earth people to become the nervous on their first date" Starfire told her.

"It's not a date" Raven declared. "Beast Boy and I are just going to the beach for a few hours".

"Either way, I still wish for you to look the stunning for your journey to the beach" Starfire told her whilst sorting through Raven's clothes.

"I don't think that will be necessary" Raven answered.

"Of course it is. If we had more time I would have asked to take you to the mall of shopping; but we can still find some beautiful attire for you to wear here". Starfire continued to sort through Raven's clothes until she found something she thought might appeal to the empath. "How about these?" Starfire asked spreading the clothes on the bed.

Raven looked at the outfit Starfire had picked: Dark blue jeans with a black tank top and light grey sweater. Starfire had also laid out a pair of black converse and a thin black choker. "Are you sure this is beach appropriate?" Raven asked her.

"Of course" Starfire responded happily. "I would have liked to see some pink in your outfit but I could not find any in your wardrobe. Would you like to borrow some from my room?" Starfire asked.

Raven paused trying not to hurt her friend's feelings. "I appreciate the offer but I don't think pink suits me".

"If you and friend Beast Boy decide to continue dating please tell me; I would love to journey to the mall of shopping and help you pick the nice outfits" Starfire told her friend as she left the room to allow Raven to get dressed.

"But we're not dating" Raven muttered as she watched her friend leave. Raven decided to get changed now and read for a while until she left for the beach with Beast Boy. She clothed herself and picked up the novel she was already reading. The Titan was halfway through a romance novel; which would be a huge surprise to her friends as they never saw her as the romance type. Raven wasn't into the sappy cliché romance stories where the man saves the damsel in distress and wins her heart; she preferred adventurous stories where the characters build personality and slowly fall for each other. She didn't know why she enjoyed reading them, but she couldn't allow anyone to find out.

As Raven was reading she heard two knocks on her door. "Who is it?"

"It's me" a familiar voice answered.

Raven looked at her clock next to her bed. She was so caught up in her reading that she completely forgot what time it was. The empath opened the door to see Beast Boy with his trademark smile. He was wearing black converse with Jeans slightly darker than Raven's along with a white long sleeved shirt with black along the arms and a thin streak across the rim of the neck. The two stood there awkwardly for a few moments not even noticing the other staring at them. Beast Boy stopped admiring Raven's clothing and said the first words that came to mind. "You look nice" he stuttered. Maybe nice was an understatement; he loved her outfit and how perfectly it seemed to suit her.

Raven smiled slightly not knowing how to respond. "Thanks. I didn't know what to wear and Starfire insisted on choosing my clothes".

"I brought some snacks if we get hungry, along with some towels and other things we probably won't need" Beast Boy said while leading Raven into the garage.

"We're taking the T-Car?" asked Raven. "Did you ask Cyborg?"

"Not really, but my driving's so good he won't even notice I borrowed the car at all".

Raven smiled and got in the car. "I didn't even know you could drive".

 **34 minutes later (4:39pm)**

Raven and Beast Boy got out of the T-Car parked in a small dirt road carpark under some trees. "Where are we?" Raven asked whist helping Beast Boy collect things from the back of the car.

"A few minutes out of the city. It's likely that no one will be here since the beach is so well hidden and isolated from any main roads". Beast Boy answered as they began their walk down the bush track towards the beach.

Raven looked around the track finding small rays of sunlight falling down between the leaves of the trees; giving off an almost fantasy-type look. "How'd you even find this place?"

"I found it when I was flying around as an eagle a few months back. I usually come here to relax whenever I feel the need".

Raven smirked at Beast Boy "I didn't know you could relax".

"Everyone need time to chill Rae. You of all people should understand" Beast Boy said smiling at her.

"Raven" she corrected as they walked out onto the beach. Raven looked around to find that the beach was surrounded by two cliffs on either side facing the ocean. The ocean glistened from the sunlight causing a sparkling affect. "It's beautiful" she whispered.

Beast Boy smiled and found a spot in the corner of the beach against some rocks; half of them covered by the shade of the trees above on the towering cliff. They both walked over and set themselves up. Beast Boy put up the umbrella while Raven laid down both of their towels. The two quietly sat on their towels for a few minutes before Raven pulled off her sweater due to the heat. "Do you want to look around for a bit?" she asked turning to Beast Boy.

"Sure thing" the changeling chirped. They both began to wander down the beach until they reached some larger rocks along the shoreline and cliff face. Raven was slightly ahead of Beast Boy observing the rock formations until she noticed a tunnel between a few boulders.

"Hey check this out" she told him.

Beast Boy caught up and looked into the tunnel. "It looks like a cave; wanna go inside?" he asked excitedly.

"Sounds like fun" she answered while walking inside. As they entered the cave the air instantly began to grow cooler. The sounds of the ocean began to fade as they travelled further into the cave.

"Good thing I brought a pocket torch" Beast Boy said pulling a torch out of his pocket. He switched it on to light up the cave. As they walked around a corner Beast Boy's flashlight hit the end of the cave; revealing dozens of jagged crystals emerging from the cave walls. The light caused the crystals to glimmer and reflect blue and pink light throughout the entire area of the tunnel.

"It's beautiful" Raven whispered walking towards one of the gleaming rocks and crouching next to it. She moved her hand to touch the crystal; feeling how smooth and icy cold it was. "It's amazing that no one's found these".

"I told you this beach was isolated" Beast Boy told Raven. He noticed a faint sparkle on the ground from the corner of his eye. He looked down and picked up the small shard; sparkling a magnificent blue from the flashlight. He handed it to Raven. "Why don't you keep a piece?"

Raven smiled accepting the gift. "Alright". She gently placed it in her pocket and stood up. "It's getting cold, why don't we go back onto the beach" she suggested.

Beast Boy and Raven sat at the beach for another few hours until the sun had begun to go down. They sat next to each other on the towels watching the sun sink behind the horizon. The orange colours lit up the sky and reflected onto the glimmering water; creating a magical appearance. The silence between the couple was comforting. There was nothing awkward about it but it made them feel safe.

The sun was almost gone so they decided to pack up and return to the T-Car. Before they were ready to leave Beast Boy asked Raven "Before we go home can I show you one last place? It will only take 5 minutes to walk there".

Raven slipped on her sweater answering the changeling. "Alright, lead the way". They began walking up a trail not far from the car; it ventured into the bushland and went up a steep hill. There was no sunlight by the time they reached the top but the light from the moon and stars made a clear path for them to follow.

"Now I want you to close your eyes" Beast Boy told Raven. She obeyed and closed her eyes. "Now I want you to walk forward until I tell you to stop" he instructed. Raven followed and slowly walked forward with her eyes still closed. Beast Boy pushed the low hanging branches of the trees out of Raven's way until he told her to stop walking. "Now you can open your eyes".

Raven listened to Beast Boy and slowly opened her eyes. She was standing on the top of one of the cliffs that sat next to the beach. The sky was lit up with glittering stars. Lighter patches of blue and purple could be seen behind the stars. She sat down next to Beast Boy, keeping her eyes focused on the stars above her. "It's incredible. First the cave, and now this" Raven told Beast Boy softly. "Thank you for showing me these".

Beast Boy's face lit up with happiness. He managed to spend a day out with Raven and didn't receive a single complaint. Slowly but surely he was getting Raven to come out of her shell. Beast Boy fell onto his back feeling a wave of accomplishment shoot through him. "I sometimes come here to look at the stars" Beast Boy spoke.

"I don't blame you" Raven answered laying down next to Beast Boy. "I can't keep my eyes of them".

They laid down together with their bodies barely touching; as they looked at the stars Beast Boy pointed one out. "Those stars there look like look like a guy with a shield".

"That _guy with a shield_ is called Orion. A constellation named after a Greek hunter". Raven informed him.

"Well that one looks like a frying pan" Beast Boy told her pointing to the sky.

"Those stars are actually part of the constellation Ursa Major" Raven said smirking at his creativity.

"Ursa what? It looks like a frying pan".

"If you look closely you can see the rest of the constellation. Together they form _the Great Bear_ ". Raven answered pointing to the rest of the stars.

Beast Boy stopped and smiled. "You're incredible Rae. You know so much about everything".

"That's because I've read a lot of books". She told him

"I've read a few books" Beast Boy stated.

"Comic books don't count" she told him while yawning. She turned to face him and begun to close her eyes.

The green Titan watched her rest for a short moment before standing up. "You're tired. We should get going" he advised. Beast Boy helped Raven up and walked back to the T-Car.

The drive back to the tower was peaceful. Raven was sound asleep with her head resting on the side of the car window. Beast Boy couldn't help admiring her as she slept but he continued to focus on the road. They eventually returned to the tower and parked in the garage. Beast Boy climbed out of the car and walked over to the passenger side of the car where Raven was sleeping. He gave her a careful nudge to try and wake her.

Raven opened her eyes and saw Beast Boy gently poking her arm. "Did I fall asleep?" she asked yawning.

"Yeah" he smiled.

Raven got out of the T-Car and walked with Beast Boy to the kitchen. "I'm going to make some tea before bed. Do you want some?" she asked.

"Yes please" Beast Boy answered leaning on the kitchen counter next to Raven as she prepared the drinks. Once the tea was ready Raven poured herself and Beast Boy a cup and drank it together peacefully; enjoying the company of one another.

 _ **Author's note:**_ **Thank you for all the reviews. I know it has taken me a while to write this chapter but I've been changing the plot a lot and I'm still not sure how it will continue.**

 **I always appreciate any ideas so please suggest them if you have any.**


	6. Chapter 6

**1 month later**

Raven looked around her, all of her emotions looked worried and panicked. Timid hid behind Brave's green cloak, doing the best she could to hide herself. "This is becoming worse than we thought" Knowledge said directly to Raven. "Soon we might lose complete control over our powers".

Raven gently massaged the bridge of her nose, trying to concentrate over all the murmurs and panic of her emotions. Recently over the past few weeks she had been noticing a change in her powers; every so often she would get emotional and briefly lose control over her magic. "I don't need everyone panicking, I'll figure out how to solve the issue" she assured.

"I'm not panicking" Brave mumbled to herself.

"Perhaps we can trace the source of our problem to a specific event" Knowledge suggested. She walked down a cobblestone path and into her house; the others followed her closely. The yellow cloaked emotion pulled a book from the bookshelf inside her home. "This book contains all our recent memories dating back to 3 months; we should be able to find out what's happening".

"What if we don't find out what's happening?" Timid whispered. "That would be bad".

Lazy crossed her arms, as if not caring about the current problem. "If we don't find out what's happening then I guess we can forget about it".

"How can you be so ignorant?" Raven told her, trying not to raise her voice and get angry. Lazy didn't answer, instead she turned her head away not caring.

"Hey Rae, you need to calm down a bit" Happy told her smiling softly. "We'll sort this out, you've just got to keep your cool and be patient".

Knowledge waited until everyone had quieted down before speaking. "Looking through Raven's memories, I can see that you have spent a lot of time with Beast Boy lately".

"So what? We're just friends" Raven stated. "Why would that have anything to do with my powers?"

Lust was smirking, leaning against the doorway of Knowledge's house. "I wouldn't call our situation a problem" she pointed out. Lust walked over to Raven and slapped her upper thigh from behind. Raven blushed a little but managed to keep her cool. "You're just experiencing a few strong emotions. Isn't that right Love?" Lust said, turning her gaze to Love.

Love nodded, feeling a little guilty that she didn't speak up earlier. "It's true Raven, you're beginning to fall for Garfield. It's just hard to tell you when you're always ignoring me".

"I am not falling for Beast Boy" she defended angrily. "We're just friends".

"Pretty good friends by the sound of it" Brave whispered to Timid with a small smirk.

"Ok fine, I guess I have been paying more attention to Beast Boy lately" Raven finally admitted. "So how am I supposed to control my powers?"

"I believe that your powers will settle in time. For now I would suggest staying away from Beast Boy for a while; it might give you a chance to regain control of yourself" Knowledge told Raven.

* * *

Beast Boy was sleeping in his bedroom, dreaming about exploring a colourful forest. As he continued to explore, the area around him began to grow dark, along with thick fog filling the air. He began to grow cautious of his environment, all sounds of previous wildlife were gone. It was deadly quiet. Suddenly a low growl was heard ahead of him, before a large silhouette appeared in front of the changeling. "Hello Garfield" a familiar voice called. It was the Beast.

Beast Boy took a step back, ready to attack the creature. "What are you doing here? I thought you were gone".

The Beast chuckled to himself, "Oh Garfield, you must understand that I am not capable of leaving, I am a part of you". He drew closer, towering over Beast Boy. "But, I must ask you the same question, what are you doing here?" his low voice demanded. "This is my realm, and you are trespassing".

"I am not trespassing anywhere, this is my dream, and this is my mind". Beast Boy pointed out. "If anyone's trespassing, it's you".

"Poor Garfield, you have so much to learn" he stated in a sweeter tone before using his massive paw to knock Beast Boy to the ground. "Here, you are nothing more than a parasite that must be rid of" he growled.

Beast Boy tried to get on his knees before the Beast could attack him again. "You say that now, but I'll always have more power over you" the changeling explained.

The Beast drew his face closer to Beast Boy's, his hot foul smelling breath making Beast Boy scrunch his face want to puke. "I've always had this power over you Garfield, I'm the one who gets to decide when to come out. And don't worry, I've got a plan to take that sweet girl Raven" The Beast added with a chuckle. "She'll be mine in no time". The green giant moved away from Beast Boy and slipped back into the fog, hiding himself once more.

Beast Boy woke with a jump as he was pushed out of his dream. He looked down at the alarm clock next to his bed, it was 9:24am, which was very early for the green Titan. As much as he wanted to go to sleep he knew that he would most likely encounter the Beast again. He got dressed into his regular uniform and decided to go to the main room; he had lost his appetite but he was still thirsty. Once he entered the living room he headed towards the fridge and poured himself a glass of almond milk. His sensitive ears then picked up the sound of paper moving in the room. He turned around and found Raven reading peacefully on the couch.

Beast Boy decided that it would be best to push all thoughts of the Beast to the back of his mind; focusing only on the important things, like Raven. "Morning Rae Rae" he greeted with a cheery smile. Raven continued reading her book, not even acknowledging his presence. Though this behaviour wasn't uncommon, Beast Boy didn't always like it. "I said good morning". No response. Nothing. Beast Boy sighed and put the glass of milk down on the bench before creeping up in front of Raven. His gloved hands carefully pulled the book away from her.

She finally looked up at him, "What do you want?" she asked. After listening to Knowledge, Raven thought that it would be best to stay away from Beast Boy for a while.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say good morning" he answered smiling.

"Oh, well good morning" Raven said before taking her book back and reading it once more.

Beast Boy wasn't going to let Raven get away that easily. He sat next to her on the couch and watched her closely. Once again she was ignoring him. "What'cha reading?" he asked.

"A book".

The green Titan lowered his ears in annoyance. "I can see that". He waited a few moments, hoping for a response. "Rae-ven" he pestered. Once again she completely ignored him. "Raaeee-ven" this time he tried poking at her shoulder. "Rae-"

"WHAT?" she shouted angrily.

"I'm bored" Beast Boy answered, hoping Raven would decide to spend time with him.

"Then go entertain yourself".

Beast Boy drew closer and rested his head on her shoulder. "Plea-" the changeling was cut off as Raven's eyes changed to a red colour.

"I already told you to entertain yourself" she snapped, pinning him against the wall. Beast Boy felt a surge of fear run through him; he didn't mean to make Raven angry, but what other reaction was he expecting from her at 9:30 in the morning?

"N-now come on Raven" he stuttered. "You just need to calm down".

Before Raven could respond Cyborg came walking into the room, shocked to find the pale skinned Titan pinning Beast Boy against the wall. He ran towards the pair, forcibly separating the two of them. "Yo, you two need to cool it now" Cyborg stated pushing them apart. Raven's eyes returned to their usual purple colour; she looked around, almost seeming as if she hadn't realised what just happened. Raven stepped back slightly before teleporting back to her room.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other strangely. "Man, you need to stop bugging her" the tin man told Beast Boy.

"I only asked if she wanted to hang out" Beast Boy defended.

"Whatever man, but I think you should go apologise".

Beast Boy nodded in agreement, leaving the common room and making his way towards Raven's room. He knocked on her door, hoping for a response. "Go away" Raven's voice called from behind the door.

"Raven I just wanted to apologise for annoying you". Raven didn't answer him. Beast Boy opened the door slightly, looking to find Raven packing some things into a bag. "What are you doing?" the green Titan asked as he walked further into the room.

"I'm leaving for a few days" she confessed before turning back to pack her things.

"Why? Where are you going?" Beast Boy asked sounding a little worried. He was hoping that she wasn't leaving because of him.

"I don't know" Raven admitted "but I need to be alone for a while".

Beast Boy's ears flattened slightly. He didn't want to think about living in the tower without Raven in it; it wouldn't be the same. Though she had promised that she would only be gone for a few days. "Ok, be careful" Beast Boy told her with a warm smile.

The empath zipped up her bag and looked at him briefly, "I'll be fine" she stated softly before leaving her room. Watching her leave Beast Boy could have sworn that he heard a hint of regret in her voice. He was probably just imagining things. After all, he knew that Raven would never like him the way he liked her.

 **Author's note: Sorry for not updating in a while and only writing a short chapter; but I promise that more is on the way.**

 **I really like writing this story and it encourages me more when I see that people enjoy reading this. So I would love to receive any feedback if you have any.**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: This is the start of my story taking a darker turn, and you'll now understand why it has an M rating. There will be themes of rape in this chapter, so if these themes upset you, it's best to skip.**

 **Don't forget to review, I always love seeing what people think of the story, and I'd like to see what people think of this chapter as it's going to be a lot different from my others.**

 **Also, I do not own any of these characters. That should be obvious by now.**

Hours since Raven's departure, she found herself hiking through a narrow trail inside a valley miles away from Jump City. She had thought it a good idea to teleport herself outside of the city and as far away from anyone as path she followed was no wider than a metre in length at times, with a drop of at least 10 metres. On her right side was the wall of the valley, reaching hundreds of metres high towards the top. On her left, was the view of the dense bushland of thick trees and branches; since she was so deep inside the valley, there was absolute silence everywhere, except for the occasional chirp from a bird or buzz of an insect.

The sun was pelting down on her, feeling as if it was burning her pale flesh. Eventually, Raven decided to find somewhere to rest and set up camp; it would start to get dark soon. The Titan soon came across a small clearing, along with a cave against the valley wall, there was a fair amount of space for her to set up a small fire and sleep. It was something right out of a movie for Raven to be so lucky and find such a perfect area to camp. She went inside the cave and put down her backpack before searching the area to gather supplies to start a fire. Luckily, there was a slope running down the side of the clearing; so instead of a steep 10 metre drop to the base of the bushland, Raven could travel down with ease and with no need to exercise her powers. After gathering enough sticks, Raven took out a box of matches and started a small fire to keep her warm for the night inside the cave. She began to heat a can of soup over the fire with supplies she brought with her.

Raven sighed to herself and leaned against the cave wall as her dinner was being heated over the fire. She ran her hands down her face and looked outside; the sun was already setting. Nothing could be heard except for the crackling of the fire. Though that was soon changed by a faint rustling amongst the trees and bushes below the clearing. The sound grew louder and louder, causing the dark Titan to become more alert and cautious. Soon a head popped up over the slope of the clearing, beginning to grow taller until a full figure was visible. A familiar green figure.

"Beast Boy what the hell are you doing here?" Raven asked in a clearly irritated voice. "I told you that I needed to be by myself for a few days".

"Yeah but I thou-"

"No buts! You deliberately ignored me like you always do!"

Even with Raven's yelling, Beast Boy still gave her a big toothy grin, "you never actually said that I couldn't come with you".

She narrowed her eyes at him and sighed,"I don't even want to know how you were following without me noticing; but I want you gone by morning" Raven told him firmly, she was in no mood for his childish behaviour.

Beast Boy kept grinning and sat down next to Raven. "Dinner smells good, what you cookin' mama? Hope it's vegetarian"

She sighed and rubbed her temples briefly to collect her thoughts, trying to keep herself from lashing out at him in anger. "It's Raven, please don't call me that" she insisted. Raven had no idea why he gave her these nicknames, yet her emotions told her that it was a kink of his. She mentally cringed at the thought; Beast Boy had a mummy kink (I spell it like that because I'm Australian) and she was the centre of it. Yet at the same time, it seemed to be a slight guilty pleasure that Raven had developed, enjoying the nicknames he gave her; it made her feel like she was closer to him than she actually was. "Did you even hear me, Garfield?" she asked, "you're leaving tomorrow morning"

Beast Boy's ears perked up slightly, it wasn't often that Raven used his real name. "But, I figured you'd like some company, I don't want you to get lonely".

It was hard for Raven to say no. As much as she desperately needed alone time to figure out her powers, Beast Boy always had a way of convincing her do do something. "Fine, you can stay with me; but you need to give me my personal space while we're here. You'll have to keep yourself occupied while we're here".

He nodded his head and leaned back against the wall of the cave with her, "no problem Rae Rae".

She sighed and ignored the nickname, moving to serve them both the soup that was being heated over the fire. "Come on, you know you love the names, mama" he teased her again, wiggling his eyebrows.

Raven gave him a plain look and handed him his dinner, "hardly".

"So that's a yes?"

"I didn't say that"

"But you didn't say no" Beast Boy reminded Raven, a small yet cocky grin on his face. Raven didn't answer the changeling after that; she just ignored him and ate her soup. Eventually she finished her soup and set up her sleeping bag. Beast Boy did the same once he was finished with his own meal. It was the only thing he brought with him. Raven put out the campfire with her magic before her head rested against the cold pillow; she was on her side, facing Beast Boy, but it was difficult to see him since it was now dark outside. As she tried to sleep, Raven couldn't help but stare at Beast Boy. The moonlight dimly lit the cave, so she could make out one of his pointed ears as he slept on one side.

" _He looks really cute"_ Love brought up. " _Can we just snog him now?_

Raven ignored the emotion and shut her eyes, trying not to think about it; though it proved difficult when her emotions filled her mind with pictures of Beast Boy. It must of been Lust because a rather carnal image of the pair popped into her thoughts. Outside something exploded, causing a few rocks to tumble and hit the ground, due to the sudden burst of energy caused by her powers acting up again.

"You okay?" Beast Boy's voice suddenly asked.

Raven opened her eyes again, noticing that he was looking at her. It was clear that he was just trying to look out for her; even if he seemed a little more worried than he should be. She nodded her head, not that it was easy for him to see her; "yeah, I'm fine".

Beast Boy watched her for a while longer before resting his head once more against his pillow. He already had the idea that Raven had come out here to deal with her powers; she had already lashed out at him once. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to reach out and cuddle up to the girl. He loved her so much, even if she didn't return his feelings. Beast Boy just wanted Raven to be happy; yet, right now he seemed to be the cause of her misery and stress. Thanks to the Beast inside him, Raven had been marked to be his mate. It didn't bother Beast Boy too much, he rather enjoyed the thought of the two of them bonded together for life; yet he knew that Raven wanted nothing more than to break free from this curse that he had inflicted upon her. He felt like it was his fault, that because of him Raven had been harassed by the Beast. If he hadn't controlled himself he was almost positive that the Beast would've raped her. This creature inside him; it wanted nothing more than to claim Raven like a piece of meat, and use her for his own bestial pleasures. He was scared. He was scared that one day, he wouldn't be able to control this monster. Beast Boy wanted to make Raven happy and see her smile, yet he couldn't risk putting Raven in Danger. That's when he realised that it was a childish move on his behalf to follow Raven out here. If anything happened to her while they were both out here, it would be his fault. He would be the one to blame.

Beast Boy hoped, that one day, he would learn to control the Beast; and Raven would somehow, magically, out of the blue, confess her undying love; just like a fairy tale about a prince and his princess. He closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep. Tomorrow, he would leave. He wasn't going to give the Beast such an opportunity to have his way with Raven and hurt her more than he already has.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes, finding light shining into the cave. Slowly, she lifted herself up and looked around. Beast Boy was gone. Already? It seemed unlike him to leave without even saying goodbye. Raven shrugged it off, assuming that Beast Boy just woke up early and decided not to wake her. Walking into the clearing outside; she was surprised to see that the green Titan was sitting there preparing breakfast. "Where did you find all that fruit?" she asked.

Beast Boy lifted his head and handed her a bowl. "There's a bunch growing in clumps not too far from here" he explained. Raven was surprised, he was being...mature; which was very un-Beast Boy. She gave him an odd look but he just smiled at her, "don't worry, they're safe to eat. Also, I've decided to head back to the tower; I know that you really need this time to yourself".

Raven was relieved yet she felt something inside her break slightly. Though she would never beg him to stay.

" _But I bet we could beg him to do more than stay if we tried"_ Lust whispered to her through her mind.

Once Beast Boy finished eating he gave her a warm smile, "I guess I'll see you in a few days. Later Rae" he said before morphing into a parrot and flying towards the edge of the clearing and down into the forest.

"Bye…." Raven said quietly, waiting until she couldn't hear anything.

* * *

After hours of meditating be herself in the clearing, Raven decided to take a break. The sun was at its peak, making the temperature almost unbearable; it was no place for someone wearing black with a dark coloured cloak around them. The girl stood up and decided to go for a walk down towards the forest; it was guaranteed to be cooler down there. She was careful not to trip on any rocks or roots as she ventured down the slope; eventually leading to the forest floor. It was significantly colder walking through the trees, the branches and leaves did an excellent job in blocking out majority of the sunlight; so it was much darker as well. In fact, it was so much darker that Raven struggled to tell what time it was, she didn't have the sun to guide her. Though Raven was more focused on exploring, she didn't need to stress over that.

After at least 15 minutes of wandering through the thick bushland, Raven stumbled across a small pond. Inspecting it closely she could determine that the water was clean. Since there was no one around she decided that it would be nice for her to relax and go for a swim. It was not like her to do such things but the circumstances were different here, no one was watching or judging her. Unclasping her cloak, she tossed it aside against a rock; followed by Raven unzipping her leotard and resting it with her cloak. She listened to her environment. There was nothing. It was peaceful. She felt secure here and took of her bra and underwear before stepping into the water. It felt cold against her skin, almost like ice since there was little sunlight to warm it up. Raven went under the water for a few moments, emerging soon after and wiping her face of her now wet hair. She felt refreshed and at peace; she just sat there and closed her eyes. There was the occasional chirp of a bird; but other than that, it was dead quiet. It was perfect. It didn't take long for Raven to fall asleep; there was nothing stopping her, there was no shouting, there were no arguments, there were no lame jokes. There was no Beast Boy.

* * *

The screech of a bird woke her up. Her head jolted up and she looked around; there was nothing there. She sighed and relaxed again. Though it didn't take long for her mind to wander, thinking about a certain green changeling. _Dammit_ she thought to herself. Why was he all that she could think about?

" _Because you love him"_ her pink cloaked emotion told her.

" _Because you want to fuck him"_ Lust added. " _Admit it, Raven. Once you give in to your feelings your powers won't act up"._ Raven found it hard to believe her Lust, it couldn't be that easy. " _You were riddled with joy from the start"_ her Lust whispered. " _When the Beast claimed you; you thought that it was the perfect excuse to admit your feelings. But you got scared when he almost forced himself on you"._ It was true. She wanted to tell Beast Boy everything, but she was scared. Now that the Beast was after her, it didn't help. She felt more forced, yet she hadn't heard from the Beast in over a month; maybe things were going to be okay. " _I'm sure he'd be more than willing to give himself to you"._

Unconsciously, Raven's hand travelled under the water, sliding between her legs. " _There's no one here to watch you. No one to listen to you; you can be as loud as you want"._ She continued, using a finger to rub herself, thinking of Beast Boy as she did. " _Imagine what he would do to you"._ Lust projected more images into her mind. Her and Beast Boy together, acting upon pure lust in a desperate seek for release. " _Imagine feeling him bite down on your neck"._

Raven let out a small whimper and continued pleasing herself under the water. " _Imagine feeling his cock inside you"_. Another moan escaped her lips as she then slid a finger inside herself, increasing her growing pleasure. It was as if she was encouraging her lust to use such vulgar language as she pleasured herself to the thought of Beast Boy. She was getting close.

" _He'd do a good job in fucking you"._

"Azar, it feels good" she moaned under her breath, tilting her head back as she picked up the pace with her fingers.

" _Maybe he wouldn't fit in your tight pussy"_

Raven bit her lip but couldn't suppress a louder series of moans. She was so close to her climax, yet she needed more encouragement from the voice of her own lust.

" _I'm sure he'd hold you still so he could push his way inside you"._

"Please" she begged in a desperate voice, pretending that the changeling really was there.

" _Admit it Raven, you enjoy this"_

Her face was a bright shade of red at this point, and she was nothing more than a submissive mess just begging for release. "Garfield" Raven moaned desperately. "I love you". Not long after Raven felt her body shake from the extent of her climax. She cried out in pleasure; no one could hear her so it didn't matter how loud she was. Her fingers kept working until they slowly stopped and pulled away. Her mouth was barely open, yet there was a small trail of saliva coming from her mouth. Raven had masturbated before, but she had never felt an orgasm as powerful as this one; Maybe her emotions were right, if she just admitted her feelings, everything would be fine.

She relaxed for a few minutes, coming down from her high. It was still quiet. She listened, waiting for the chirp of a bird, yet there was nothing. Her head lifted up and looked up, trying to find the sunlight up through the density of the trees. It seemed to have gotten darker a lot quicker than she had expected; maybe she had been asleep for a few hours. Eventually Raven decided that it was time to get out of the water and return to camp, she didn't even know what time it was anymore. As she climbed out Raven walked towards the rock where she left her clothes. There was nothing there. They were gone. Panic quickly set in as Raven looked around desperately, trying to see if she had left her clothes somewhere else. It didn't take long for the empath to feel a lot more self conscious; if her clothes were gone, that meant that someone had been watching her.

There was another screech from a bird, causing Raven to turn her head in the direction of the noise. As she watched she could hear the cracking of branches and the rustling of leaves. She was so used to the silence that the noise caused her to physically flinch and step backwards. Since it was so much darker underneath the thick coverage of the leaves, it was difficult to see what was beyond the trees in front of her; just as if it were night. A pair of pale yellow eyes, almost white, shone between the foliage. Raven could instantly recognise who they belonged to. The crackling noise grew louder and her assumption was right. The Beast stood in front of her, looking down with a lustful look in his eyes, reminding her that she was without clothes. His fur appeared as a darker shade of green with the little light provided, yet she could see his immense figure clearly.

"I saw what you did earlier, my precious Raven" he said in a gruff voice as he began to circle her, his eyes never leaving the shape of her feminine figure. "Your fingerwork is impressive".

She huffed yet stood her ground, not moving her head to see where he was when he walked out of vision and behind her. Though it didn't matter, the sound of his heavy steps on the ground told her exactly where he was.

The Beast poked his nose just under her legs and between her crotch from behind, sniffing her. It caused Raven to almost jump, but she didn't want to show fear or any kind of strong emotion in front of this vile creature. "I can still smell your excitement" he teased in a low voice against her ear. "It greatly arouses me".

"Piss off" she spat at him, still not turning her head, only looking straight in front of her.

"You have such a beautiful body" the Beast told her, ignoring her crude comment. "I don't see why you want to hide it under that cloak of yours, my dear". His firm pawsteps indicated that he was moving again; this time she could see the Beast as he returned in front of her. He brought his large muzzle down towards her crotched and sniffed it again, yet this time Raven stepped backwards, away from him.

"I told you to piss off. Now where are my clothes?" Raven demanded, a slight hint of annoyance in her voice.

The Beast only chuckled, he could smell the looming fear that came off her. "My dear, I already told you how spectacular you look. You should've taken the hint that you don't need clothes".

She sighed, suspecting that the Beast had no intentions to return her clothing. "I told you to go home" she said changing the topic, yet she still felt awkward in front of the Beast like this. It made her wonder, could Beast Boy see her through his eyes?

"You told Garfield to go home. I am far from my host" the Beast told her with a hint of amusement. "Besides, as my mate I wanted to make sure that you were safe out here".

Raven just narrowed her eyes at him, "the only thing that could possibly hurt me out here is you. That's another reason why I left"

"I have made no moves to hurt you" the furry monster pointed out. "You have nothing to fear". He moved closer and attempted to scoop Raven up in his massive arms, but right before he could, Raven jumped back, morphing into the purple wolf that Beast Boy had helped her with previously. She was still a little uneasy using paws but she sprinted as fast as her legs could take her in an attempt to escape the Beast. The wolf ran through the trees and darted between thick bushes and narrow gaps that were too small for the Beast to fit through. Soon her legs felt like they were burning, she was already exhausted due to her lack of stamina as an animal. Raven hid in a bush and sat there, trying to listen for any hints that he was still chasing her; but there was no noise. Suddenly a massive paw picked up the wolf, forcing her to morph back into her usual self. He ensured that he didn't scratch her with his claws. "It's getting late, why don't we head back to your camp?" the Beast asked with a small smirk on his face; he didn't even appear to be angry that she had tried to escape.

Raven gave him a stern look and tried to get away from the Beast's hold, but he wouldn't allow her to get away so easily again. He used one of his large paws to keep her down, laying against his chest. His paw pads were icy against her bare skin, making her shiver slightly as he carried her; yet at the same time, the mark on her neck tingled, almost forcing her to stay put.

For what seemed like an hour was only around 15 minutes when the Beast finally arrived back the the campsite. The sky was now dark, the stars just starting to come out of hiding. He climbed up to the top of the clearing and carried the girl in his arms inside the cave where he then put her down. As he put her down he took Raven's backpack, he knew that her spare clothes were in there, but he didn't want her wearing them. It was a bit of a struggle for his paw to fit inside the bag so he tipped everything out until he saw her clothes. He tore them up and threw them outside, giving Raven a grin of amusement.

Raven tried to move as far away from the Beast as possible, she didn't want to play his games. Her stomach growled in hunger but she didn't feel comfortable enough to prepare dinner; not with the Beast watching her every move. Raven moved to her sleeping bag and crawled inside, hiding her naked body from him. "Hungry, my dear?" the Beast asked, giving her a look that she hadn't seen before; he appeared calmer, not looking like he was planning to do anything to make Raven uncomfortable. The empath just nodded her head slowly in response, not really sure how to behave.

The Beast morphed from his usual animal form to Beast Boy's appearance, yet he still retained his trademark pale white eyes. He walked over to the pile of sticks that were used to make the campfire yesterday and picked up the box of matches, attempting to start the fire. Once the fire was lit the Beast opened up some canned food and put it into a small pot, placing it over the fire to cook. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Raven, she was just laying in her sleeping bag, looking down at the ground. It was clear that she wasn't pleased to see him; her expression was blunt, just staring at the cold ground. Eventually the food was finished and he handed her a bowl, "eat up" he told her as he sat down against the wall next to her sleeping bag and ate his own food.

Raven slowly pulled herself out of the sleeping bag and sat on top of it before grabbing the bowl and eating. There was an awkward silence between them that made the empath feel extremely uncomfortable. She wanted Beast Boy back, she wanted him to comfort her; she wanted him to tell her that everything was going to be alright. Beast Boy was physically here, but mentally, he was gone; it was his primal side that had control over his body right now, and it scared her. As she ate Raven could feel the Beast eying down her body, he just kept staring. "Can you stop that! She shouted at him suddenly. The Beast barely flinched as she shouted at him, he just continued to admire her. Out of the blue Raven leaned towards him and slapped him in an attempt to get him to stop. The mark on her burned, so she couldn't use her powers right now; she definitely couldn't turn into a wolf again.

The Beast narrowed his eyes and gave Raven a disappointed look, "my dear, you're going to regret that" he told her. His eyes showed disappointment, yet the tone in his voice told Raven that he was more excited than upset. She gave him a strange look but before she had time to comment he grabbed her arm and pulled her on top of him. "I thought that maybe if we took things slow, you would accept me and love me the way you moaned for my host earlier. But I have a feeling that it won't happen, and you're just too teasing for me to resist" the Beast whispered in her ear huskily. Raven began to squirm and resist him but the mark on her neck forced her to resist escape. "My sweet Raven, don't fight it. You know just as much as me that this is meant to happen. I can smell it, you want this".

The Beast pulled Raven closer so that she could barely move against him. She was sitting on his lap, her back leaning against him. "Go to hell" she insulted bitterly, feeling her body tense up from the increasing sting of the mark.

"That's not what you would say if Beast Boy were the one doing this to you".

"You're not Garfield".

He chuckled slightly and raised his hands to gently run his fingers over her nipples, "you're right. I'm not Garfield; but I am your mate, and I am going to fuck you" the Beast insisted.

Raven tried to hide it but her body shivered in pleasure as he touched her so carefully. "Please, don't. As my mate, I want you to wait. I'm not ready for this".

"You were so filled with lust back when I found you in the water. If I tried to fuck you then, you wouldn't have resisted me". Tears formed in Raven's eyes as he didn't make any effort to stop assaulting her. His hands slowly slid down the sides of her body, in an attempt to excite the teen and prepare her for what he had in store. The Beast then moved his mouth and began to kiss her neck tenderly, still rubbing her sides gently, slowly moving to her thighs.

"Stop"

He ignored her and continued his attack on her neck, along with his hands. Gently and slowly, they reached her inner thighs. One moved towards her crotch where it gently rubbed her clit; the other hand moved up to her breast and began to gently massage it. Raven was being pleasured in three different spots, yet her moans were only a natural reaction; they were not loving and were certainly not aimed for the Beast. Still, the Beast continued to rub her clit in a circular motion, doing his best to make her feel good; he could tell he was doing a good job since Raven's slender figure squirmed and moved around whenever he picked up the pace or applied more pressure to her sensitive spot. After a few minutes of him continuously pleasing his mate, Raven moaned out loud in pleasure as she climaxed. She was panting as she sat there against him, and her breathing was a little irregular, but she would recover shortly. "Now, time for the finale" he whispered in an erotic voice, yet she didn't need words to know; Raven could feel his erection pressing against her back. She tensed up again, but made no effort to move incase she was stopped by that damned mark on her neck.

The Beast then carefully lifted up Raven and forced her onto her hands and knees, pressing himself against her bare body, "I want you to moan for me again, Raven" he demanded in a softer voice.

This time Raven didn't say anything, she just waited for the sound of him unbuckling his pants; but it never came. She turned her head and noticed that the Beast had walked away from her and was leaning against the wall; the light from the fire gave him an orange glow. He morphed back into his animal form and yawned. His eyes moved over towards her, she was still on her hands and knees, which he found quite amusing. "A little desperate are we?" the feral creature teased from where he was resting.

Raven sat up and rested on just her knees, "why'd you stop? I thought you were going to fuck me" she asked in a confused yet slightly nervous tone. She was scared and didn't know what was happening anymore. Raven wasn't meant to be scared.

The Beast chuckled at Raven, "my mate, like I promised you earlier, I'd wait for you to accept me before I truly get to fuck you. I was just testing you, to see how willing you would be if I did try to fuck you" he explained. "Where's the fun if you're not begging for me?" He then patted his paw on the ground a few times to signal for Raven to come over to him. She obeyed and walked along the cold stone floor towards him, likely out of fear for what else he would try if she resisted. Her naked body instantly clung to his, his thick green fur acting like a blanket to keep her warm and stop the cold wind from hitting her. Right now she was too tired to do much else; and he hadn't given her much choice on where to sleep when he had taken away her clothes and was sitting on both the sleeping bags. "You will learn to accept me as your mate, Raven. I will get to fuck you and claim you as my own. Maybe then, I'll share you with my host that you already love so much".

 **What did you think? It was definitely a lot darker than my other chapters; so I'd really appreciate it if you could post a review and tell me if the story should continue with the way it's going.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry. I have a nasty habit of not updating for months at a time**

 **WARNING: Just a reminder that this story is taking a darker route and should be kept in mind. There will be slight beastiality and rapey themes. If you are easily triggered I would advise reading another fic.**

Raven groaned from the deep crackling sound of branches snapping. Her eyes opened, moving her head to see what was happening. Green fur sat close to her face, against her bare skin. A large paw cupped her fragile body from behind, as if she were a baby, holding her close like the prized possession of a toddler. She wasn't a baby. She was no one's trophy. Raven tried to squirm and wiggle free of the hold, but the paw wouldn't budge. "Let me go".

A familiar deep chuckle erupted, "Not yet, my dear".

Sighing, Raven stopped her struggles and tried to relax. His fur was thick. Like a blanket. It reminded her of home. How she missed home. Her friends. Beast Boy. "At least tell me what you're planning now" she insisted, her face resting against his fur. It stopped some of the cold air from hitting her. Some.

"I thought we should move around a bit. I couldn't have anybody come find us" the Beast told her simply. "Besides, I'd like to find a place for you to look after my pups. Somewhere more isolated".

Raven's body shivered in disgust, "pups? You're joking right?"

He chuckled. He wasn't joking. "My dearest Raven, you're going to have a litter when I'm done with you. I can't have a mate and no offspring".

"You're disgusting" She hissed.

"You call me disgusting now, but you'll learn to respect me. I can feel it, I can smell it; You want to same thing I do. Don't try and hide the fact that you're a demon, and that part of you craves a powerful mate". The Beast lifted Raven with his monstrous paws and placed her on the ground so she was looking up at his towering figure. "You'll give in eventually. Maybe I could persuade you a little more".

Raven narrowed her eyes, refusing to acknowledge what he said. The Beast rested one of his paws on top of her chest, pushing her down against the sticks and rocks that dug into her back. His head moved down and a large saliva covered tongue came rolling out from between his two fangs. The size of his head forced Raven to move her legs apart for him. "D-don't". The mark on her neck burned as she resisted.

He chuckled menacingly, his pale eyes looking deeply into hers, "Did I hear stuttering?". His tongue slid over her opening, causing Raven to tilt her head back and gasp.

* * *

Starfire sat on the couch in the main room with Robin trying to comfort her. She was crying into his chest. "Did you find anything?" Robin asked as he looked up at Cyborg who had just entered the room.

He shook his head, "nothing. I don't understand how they would both leave and not tell us".

Starfire lifted her head and rubbed the tears from her eyes, "we must find our friends. I am worried that they are both in danger".

"We're all worried, Star, but there's one thing we have left that could help us locate Raven and Beast Boy" Cyborg told Starfire, walking over and hooking his gear up to the computer. A map appeared on the screen with three dots, one blue, red and orange. "Last time you all had check-ups I put tracking devices in you all; for safety reasons of course. I haven't needed to use them until now". He pointed to the screen, "these three dots represent us; obviously, we're in the tower".

Robin felt a wave of relief wash over him, "So we can find the locations of Raven and Beast Boy".

The robot nodded his head and smiled, feeling rather proud of himself, "exactly". He typed a few things onto the computer, making the map change. A green and purple dot was on the screen, within what seemed like dense bushland. "So Raven and BB are with each other, but… why are they so far away from everything? Cyborg ran a few calculations on the computer. "They're about 6 hours away from Jump City".

Robin stood up, "then lets get the T-Ship and go find them".

"Yes, our friends may need us" Starfire began to sound more confident as she got up, following Robin to the T-Ship with determination to find her missing teammates.

* * *

A tear fell from Raven's cheek as she curled up close to the Beast inside the tree hollow that he had decided to rest at for a few hours. There wasn't any escape from his torment. He was too strong without the use of her powers. She thought death would be better than this. _That's idiotic. There has to be some way to get Beast Boy back._ Her head lifted from the thick green fur that rubbed against her body, staring at the Beast. Whether she accepted it or not, this was a part of Beast Boy. It was just so unfamiliar. Like her own inner demon.

The Beast shifted around and stood up, causing Raven to slide onto the floor as if she were a doll. She was so desensitised by everything that had happened to her. Between her legs felt numb and wet from his assault. Thankfully the Beast kept his promise and didn't rape her. Raven kept her head low, facing the ground as the Beast began to walk off. ' _I want to kill him'_ Rage brought up, creating a bubbling anger within her. ' _Why me?'_

"I'll be back soon, my dear" the Beast called. "I believe we might have company". His heavy paws made the ground beneath him tremble as he left, searching for this new smell within the forest. It was a familiar scent. He carried on, using his enhanced hearing the Beast could hear footsteps. Voices. It was them. The Titans. Almost silently the green beast slithered up into a large tree, strong enough to support his weight; waiting like a hawk.

* * *

Cyborg was walking at the front of the group, following the digital map that was on his arm. "We're getting close, be careful".

Robin narrowed his eyes and brought his hand close to his utility belt; he was on edge, expecting trouble. Their footsteps crackled amongst the leaves they were walking on, making them an easy target for anyone.

Cyborg stopped walking and looked around, "the map says that Beast Boy is right here, maybe just a few metres from us".

Starfire gulped and glanced through the trees, "but I cannot see out friend".

"Keep searching" Robin said sternly as he began to walk in front of Cyborg. As he walked onwards there was a snap of a branch above him. Before the Boy Wonder even had time to glance up the Beast came dropping down from the trees; landing in front of him and causing the ground to tremble in his might.

"Wonderful to see you all" the Beast grinned and slowly began to circle the three Titans, watching them with his piercing eyes.

"Garfield, it's us, your friends" Cyborg steadied himself, ready to attack but not arming his sonic cannon. He recognised the Beast from the time they fought against Adonis. "You can relax".

The Beast growled in a gruff tone, "I know how much you all mean to Garfield, so I'll give you this chance to leave".

"We are not leaving without you or friend Raven" Starfire insisted, keeping a close eye as the Beast slithered behind her.

"Starfire's right" Robin acknowledged, "we know you know where Raven is".

The creature sniggered and stopped circling "5".

"Beast Boy, don't do this" Robin narrowed his eyes under his mask, ready to grab items from his belt and fight.

"4".

Cyborg readied his sonic cannon, charging it up and aiming it at the Beast, "c'mon, man".

"3".

Starfire raised her fists, a green energy radiating from her hands, "please, do not make us fight you".

"2".

The three Titans remained silent.

"1". The Beast sneered and lunged forward, landing straight onto Robin and knocking him down. Like a savage animal he tried to rip and shred Robin's flesh, only managing to scratch his uniform before being shot off by Cyborg's laser cannon and Starfire's starbolts.

Starfire flew down and punched the Beast, knocking him back slightly but not with enough force to stop him. The foul creature snarled and jumped onto Cyborg, biting down onto his right arm, disabling it and causing to to spark slightly before the blue glow faded and turned grey. The Beast shook his head furiously and tried to tear the robotic limb off but suddenly turned around and swung his massive paw, knocking Starfire to the ground in a single heavy blow.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes, looking into the distance, beyond the trees. She could hear the faintest cries in the distance, along with the familiar roaring of the Beast. Something was happening. Did she need to be there? No. Raven didn't want the Beast to get angry; he might assault her again. Her head lowered towards the ground. She looked down at her hands, dirty and more pale looking than usual. ' _This isn't right'._ The voice of her bravery rung through her head. ' _We're stronger than this'_.

"I can't fight him" she sighed quietly to herself. "My powers are useless".

' _Not entirely'_ Knowledge told Raven. ' _We turned into an animal, and the Beast didn't cause us to revert'._

"So...I need to fight him? But there's nothing strong enough to take him on".

' _Think about it, Raven'_ Knowledge told her.

Raven closed her eyes and sighed; there had to be something that was able to combat the Beast's strength. She opened her eyes and stood up, creeping out of the tree hollow, "Maybe…".

A cry.

Raven jerked her head forward. Her friends, they were all in danger. He was going to kill them. With bare feet, Raven began to run amongst the trees; she could feel stones digging into her tender flesh, cutting her fragile body. The wind blistered her bare skin, but she carried on. Using all her strength Raven tried to think of the best animal to take on the Beast. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos". She groaned in pain, almost collapsing but Raven was determined to make it in time to save her friends. Bones cracked and her muscles ripped apart, allowing for her body to grow and evolve. Something was wrong. Her body felt hot, almost on fire before Raven felt the sensation to vomit, a slight amount of blood gurgling from her mouth. The Titan fell to her hands and knees, trembling Raven took heavy breaths, losing herself, her mind clouding. Within moments she got back on her feet, a mass of dark purple fur now covering what was Raven. She howled and sprinted toward the cries of her teammates. She could smell him. The Beast.

The Beast turned his head from the Titans he was fighting, almost victorious. Something was wrong. As he glanced into the distance a purple beast jumped out in front of him, rampaging. It was Raven, similar to the Beast; but she looked slightly different. She was a little smaller than the Beast, though she had four pale white eyes, two rows of teeth and claws that were far larger than the Beast's own. She ran towards the Beast and swiped at his head, pushing him over. The Beast growled and quickly got back onto his feet, "My sweet Raven, what kind of mutiny is this?" he grinned his bit down against her thick fur.

Raven cried out, blood oozing from between her teeth. She was less emotional than the Beast appeared to be, almost mindless. Her body twisted and turned until she flung the Beast off her. Without hesitating Raven returned to assault, lunging forward and biting down on the Beast, her claws digging into his flesh in an attempt to rip through it.

For the first time, the Beast felt fear. He'd never been dominated like this. The green monster roared ferociously and squirmed, kicking Raven until she let go, only to claw his arms on the way. The Beast stood up and noticed the slight amount of blood on the ground around him. His blood. He narrowed his eyes upon Raven hastily, "What trickery is this? I will not be beaten by you!"

Robin groaned and opened his eyes, in a dizzy state he gazed upon...two beasts? Again? Not getting involved in a battle he knew he would lose, Robin continued to act as if he were unconscious. Raven tumbled backwards, mere inches from crushing Robin. The Boy Wonder jumped back to a safe distance and watched the pair fight it out. Desperately he searched through his utility belt, finding a small tranquiliser pistol. He aimed it at Raven, shooting her in the neck, followed by the Beast.

Both creatures ignored the shot from Robin and continued fighting. The Beast collapsed onto the ground and groaned in defeat, his body beginning to shrink; soon replaced with Beast Boy. His body was covered in blood from his wounds, the pain instantly alerting him to his surroundings. The Titan shrieked and stumbled backwards as Raven crept closer, growling. Her four eyes pierced his soul, blood staining her teeth. "R-raven?"

The familiar sound of his voice rang through Raven's mind, almost shaking her into consciousness. Almost.

He grasped his arm in pain and stood up, "Raven, it's me. Fucking hell, I don't know what's going on but I know I have something to do with this. I'm sorry, Raven".

She paused, watching him intently. "G-Gaarr-fiiieellld".

He winced and nodded his head, reaching a hand out to touch her nose, "Please, Raven, come back". Raven brought her head closer and gently pressed against his body, shrinking and reverting back to her usual self. She fell onto her knees, pulling Beast Boy down next to her. Blood dripped from the side of her head. She looked down at Beast Boy, seeing his torn uniform. A small smile appeared on her face before she passed out from the tranquiliser. Beast Boy held Raven in his arms so that she didn't completely fall onto the dirt. A tiredness came over him as he held her small body His eyes closed and her leaned back onto the ground into a state of unconsciousness.

Robin finally walked over to the pair, inspecting them both. He quickly ran over to Starfire, gently shaking her, trying to wake her up, "Come on, Star, help me get everyone home".

 **Please leave a review if you like the story so far. The more reviews I get, the more encouraged I am to keep writing and posting sooner. I'd also love any feedback and suggestions for the story.**


End file.
